Love You: The Beginning of Love
by cmjrwalker
Summary: Part One: This story is about a girl who wakes up in Legolas' bed and then proceeds to run away from him. Will she find the love she has lost? FINISHED!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I of course do not own any character in this story except for the lady (who will be named in the next chapter) and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You

Chapter One: The Meeting

As I stood on a precarious cliff surrounded by brush and bare trees. I stood staring at my death two or three miles below me, my enemy behind me, pushing and pressuring me to jump, a sudden thought seeped into my mind. _I might as well jump. I have no reason to live. _A sickly smile crossed my lips as I took my final plunge. My flimsy nightgown clung to my sweat-covered body as the air rushed past me and the ground welcomed me. Bright light and swirling stars appeared in front of my eyes.

When my nose was about to be introduced to the ground I awoke panting and struggling for breath. I closed my eyes and placed my hand over my racing heart trying to calm it's beating before I went into shock or had a heart attack. When I opened my eyes again, I realized the desert cliff was missing and I was now in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, and in unfamiliar clothing. To see the area around me better I sat up.

The room I was in defiantly was not mine. It was way to elaborate to even to be anyone's in my family. My heart took off on another speed trip as all of this clicked in my brain. It didn't help the matter when the man lying beside me had his eyes open while he was sleeping . . .

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't need the long blond hair and the pointy ears to help me out either. I was sitting next to a living, straight out of the J. R. R. Tolkien books, elf. Oh yeah I had read the books, talk about boring. My favorite out of the series is The Hobbit. It was much simpler and easier for my slightly misguided brain to comprehend than the Trilogy.

Anyway, back to the main topic, now as I was saying I was sitting next to one of the most gorgeous creatures' god has ever put on his great green earth and all I was doing was staring at him. Realizing I had probably stared at him for approximately thirty minutes without moving. I decided I really had to get out of the bed before he did, even though I wanted nothing more than to lie there with his arms around me. Hoping he wouldn't notice me leaving I pulled back the soft covers and swung my legs over the high bed.

When I got up, I stared at the place where I had comfortably been laying and shook my head at how crazy this all was.

I snapped back to reality when a lifting voice filled the room. "What are you doing up, Melamin?"

Looking back at the face of the handsome stranger, I watched him stare into my eyes with sleepy, confusion.

With this problem at hand I slowly backed away from the bed I had just exited.

**-**

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is in fact my first story, and yes I did redo this chapter. If there is anything else wrong with it please notify me in a review. The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow.

To all of the Reviewers: Thank you for writing to me and complementing me on my work and using constructive criticism to help this poor story.

ccptwalker


	2. The Escape

**Author's Note:** Just to let you know I did redo the first chapter so go back and read it or you won't understand this one.

**Disclaimer: **I of course do not own any character in this story except for the lady (who will be named in this chapter) and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You

Chapter Two: The Escape

"Where are you going, melamin?" his features appeared to be more aware of his surroundings now that the sleep was shaken from his eyes. "Come back to bed and get some rest for tomorrow. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Not listening to anything he was saying I ran toward the door wanting nothing more than to be back in my room and my bed. I felt I exited the room quite well, even though I fumbled with the lock for several seconds. I ran out of the room choosing the way that I thought would lead to an exit. I kept running even though the man continued to yell for me to come back. Not knowing where I was going I ran in all directions hoping to escape the castle I appeared to be in.

As I ran a thought flew through my mind, _why had I just happened to show up unexpectedly in a castle, in a bed, with an unnamed elf? Why God did it have to be me? _As of course he didn't answer me as usual.

From what I could tell from my small glances at my setting it was a wondrous castle that couldn't have been described even if Tolkien did it himself. Now if I had been in another situation I would have spent more time looking than I was at that very moment, but I wasn't. The more I ran the more I decided that this was an extremely beautiful castle and that if I had paid more attention to where I was going I wouldn't of hit the brick wall. Let me just say my butt hit the cold, marble tiles pretty hard.

When I looked up I understood in fact, what I hit wasn't a brick wall, it was a huge man (or should I say elf) that blocked my way. This man wasn't as handsome as the one I had previously met. This one was more the fighter sort; his eyes had the edge of a hardened warrior.

As soon as the man knocked me down he quickly scrambled to help me up once more. Once I realized he was pulling me closer to him I started my own squirming in an attempt to get away. I once again lost my balance and rushed to gain my footing for a second time.

I of course succeeded and took yet another spree to find the exit of the castle I was in. The man behind me yelled apologies to me, but I didn't listen to a single one of them.

After a few minutes of searching I found the exit.

The dark night was hidden by huge, carven, wooden doors. The carved pattern was simple yet extravagant in its own way. The golden handles were arched perfectly and were carefully polished.

As I reached for the handle I gently pulled the doors open, almost like I was afraid I was going to hurt them even though they were so great in size.

When I stepped out into the night air I felt a shiver rise from deep within me. I heard voices approaching so I quickly shut the door and ran around to duck behind the bushes.

Five men walked out of the door I had just left. Two of the men I recognized because one of them was the one I ran into and the other I was in his bed. The men gathered in a tight circle and quietly whispered amongst themselves so I could only catch a glimpse of what they were saying.

"Go and find Amaris now," the first one I had met said. He continued with, "I don't want anyone to take a break until she is found. Do you understand?"

All of the men answered with a "Yes, sire," and went off in different directions.

The one addressed as sire looked a little disappointed and started off in a direction that no one had went.

I began to think of how I was to avoid running into one of these guys without having to go back inside. So I considered that climbing a tree would be my best chance. Once I spotted the tree that was closest and sturdiest I began to climb.

-

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone!!!!! Yes I did make this one longer just for you guys I know don't ya'll just love me. Thank you again for all of your reviews I didn't expect so much of a turnout. This was an original test case just to see how you people would react to this story. So now I guess I'll just have to finish it.

ccptwalker


	3. Caught By Dawn

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to all my reviewers for reviewing. You will thank me later if you enjoy this story. I love you so much for encouraging me to write.

**Disclaimer: **I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You

Chapter Three: Caught by Dawn

A ring of trees surrounded the clearing the castle was in. The tree I was in was one of the larger one's that was in the second ring surrounding the castle. The bush I had hid in was just before the first row of trees and from the way it looks I was surprised that I wasn't spotted. Good thing the elves weren't paying to much attention to me.

As the night drifted on the air became colder and damper. Owls were hooting, bats screeching, and when the wind blew the trees branches would creak. On top of all that the moon was creating all sorts of creepy shadows on the trees and ground.

Since the sleeveless nightgown didn't serve as much protection from the night breeze, by morning I was nearly frozen solid. I still had not seen the men return. Maybe this was my chance to get away.

Still wondering to myself on how I could have possibly spent the night in a tree, (one reason was because I was fearing sleep). Someone could have slipped up on me during the night and I would have been chopped liver.

I figured by now they had gone further than I was and that gave me the chance to get out of this place. And so after a long and strenuous night I finally climbed down from the branch I had been perched on. I let out a sigh of relief to be back on solid ground again. The tree I had figured to be good and sturdy was actually termite infested. I know, go figure, right?

As I looked at my surroundings I realized just how mystifying the trees were. In the dark they had appeared so creepy but now that I could tell what was around me I was pleasantly surprised.

For miles all I could see was green. The trees were so thick in some areas it looked like nighttime still.

Sometime during the night I had decided if this was in fact Middle Earth than I needed to find the one person to answer my questions, Galadriel. The reason I thought of her was because she's supposed to be the knowledgeable one on Middle Earth. OK maybe she isn't so knowledgeable; the thing is I didn't know where to start looking for Gandalf since he's always moving around. So I began to walk in what I thought was the general direction to Lothlorien.

Probably at that moment in time the most important thing I had learned in school was the lesson on sun directions I had in third grade. I think I can remember the sun rising in the west (this is a joke I am not really this stupid). As I walked I tried to avoid these three things: 1) the elves, 2) spider webs, and 3) dark places I couldn't see through.

The path I tried to stay on was probably one of the lesser used one's. It was covered in brown dried up leaves and grass was sticking up everywhere in odd places. This time I actually got the chance to enjoy the scenery as I walked away from the castle.

The trees here were so different than the ones I had in my woods at my home. These trees actually felt like they contained life, more than the regular kind of plant life. It seemed like the trees actually filled with emotion and feelings.

The bad thing about that wasn't paying enough attention to the footsteps behind me. Before I got the chance to turn and run a hand clapped over my mouth and dragged me off the path.

The last thing I remembered was feeling a slight pain in my neck, the unnatural aroma of pipe smoke, and hearing a harsh but kind voice say "Sleep, my sister," as I fell limp into a stranger's arms.

-

"It's about time you woke up," a male voice spoke up from my left. " I'm surprised you were still asleep for that long. I must've added to much pressure for you too handle in your weakened state. When did you wake up and why are you out here?"

As he continued to speak I rose up and began to rub the sore spot on my neck. I looked to my left and the stranger straight in the eyes with a _Who in the hell are you? _Look on my face.

The man appeared to be in his late thirties and very travel worn. He had eyes of ice and water. Laugh lines surrounded his eyes and allowed him to look mysterious and handsome at the same time. His messy hair looked like it had been washed in grease. And by what he was wearing it looked like his favorite color was black.

He gave me a strange look then asked me, "What? Is there something wrong? Amaris, I know it's been a while but came on you couldn't have forgotten me that fast." I cocked one of my eyebrows and answered, "I have two questions, 1) who are you and 2) What are you talking about?"

"You don't know me?" asked the man.

I answered him with a "Nope" and he shook his head while giving me an amazed look. "Amaris, I am your brother, Aragorn."

-

**Author's Note:** Glad you liked the last chapter. Next one will be up in a few days. Review if like, you will make yourself and me happy at the same time.

ccptwalker


	4. Explaining Things

**Author's Note:** Sorry about this being late. The document management area was down for updates. Well at least you have this today! And once again I would like to apologize to my wonderful readers for not updating sooner. As I have explained to some of you when I first started writing fan fiction I was playing with ideas given to me from other fanfics. Now I'm not saying that I stole other people's ideas, I really just took pieces of their ideas and glued them to mine. This is my 5th attempt at a story and now I am sort of combining all the other stories I wrote together to make a big one. The thing that's stopping me now is that I stopped writing in my other stories on chapter three. This is the furthest I have come with any of my stories I really need some inspiration to come into my head about how to continue the story.

Thanks again to all my reviewers for your patience! You will thank me if you enjoy this story. I love you so much for encouraging me to write.

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You

Chapter Four: Explaining Things

Silence was all around me as I heard those fateful words. After a few minutes I said to him, "What do you mean you're my brother? I don't have a brother, I am an only child." I wearily told to this to so called Aragorn.

"I am your brother you are my younger sister. I was the one who was Legolas' best man at your wedding fifty years ago." At the confused look on my face he continued with "You do remember Legolas, right? Your husband?"

"What I'm not married! I'm too young to be married I'm only seventeen!" I was beginning to get extremely upset with this man.

"You must've hit your head harder then we thought." Aragorn added under his breath.

"What do you mean hit my head?"

"You don't remember do you? You have no clue what I'm talking about?"

"Nada."

"He was a little confused by my slang but I think that he kind of got the jest of what I meant to say because he answered me with a "You were knocked off your horse a month ago when you and Legolas was riding. You were in a coma last time I saw you. His face grew a little sheepish as he apologized "I'm sorry about this morning I hadn't known that you had just got out of your coma. In fact I was just on my way to see you."

As he was saying all this I was suddenly filled with a sense of helplessness because the trees surrounding us bathed in the morning light were suddenly very threatening. I realized that this man was telling me the world I had grew up in was just a dream and that I just made up my whole life in my subconscious.

And that's just too weird to be true. I mean how can I have imagined everyone with so much detail and have all these memories that are just so realistic. Gosh, what if the real dream is what I'm doing right now? What if I... Ouch! Nope pinching won't work. Maybe this isn't a dream maybe this is realty.

What would all those Tolkien fans say about this? All the Legolas fans would have died to be in the place I was in right now, especially when I was in his bed and all I did was I run gosh I'm stupid. Well you have to give me some points; I did do what every cop in America would have told me to do. I did the right thing by running away from the stranger even if the stranger was in fact Legolas Greenleaf, no matter how much I wanted to get all cuddly with him.

After what seemed like an eternity I stood up and walked back out of the clearing we were in and into the surrounding forest. He ran up beside me and asked, "Where are you going? You have to go back to the castle."

"Why should I?" I answered.

"Because clearly you are not well enough to wander off by yourself. What if the spiders attack? You will be unarmed and not able to protect yourself." He grabbed my arm, realizing that I wasn't listening to him. "You will not survive on your own. You will perish, because you didn't get to finish your fighting lessons."

"Why didn't I?" I asked still not wanting to believe anything this creep had to say.

"You were knocked into the coma," He paused and then finished with "Legolas was in the middle of teaching you how to fight on a horse and … you fell off the back of Gypsy. Legolas was so upset. He blamed his self for your fall. He thought he was going to lose you."

"Gypsy. That name sounds familiar." I spoke not really paying attention to the strangers face.

I looked back up and saw the hope shining in his eyes. "You remember her name? Maybe if you saw her your memory would come back." By this time he was practically jumping for joy. "We have to get back to the castle at once. Legolas will be so thrilled." He started to pull me pack to the campsite.

"Now you just wait a cotton pickin' minute!" I shrugged his hand off my arm. "All I said was that I remembered a horse's name. That doesn't mean that I'm ready to trot right back to that castle to get hugged on by some man I don't even know. I mean how do I know that you are telling me the truth. You could be just saying all this just so you can take me back to those people and have them have their way with me. Now before I go anywhere with you or anybody else I'm going to get me some proof that you are who you say you are." To add to my point I crossed my arms across my chest and stood with my leg out in front of the other one.

Sighing he gently pulled a little piece of raggedy cloth out of his breast pocket and unfolded it to find a little silver necklace. "Do you remember this?" he asked as he handed me the necklace and all. I wasn't surprised to look down and see the simple chain, but what was on the end of it was what made me gasp.

The little charm was what made me gasp. It was hidden partly by the cloth was in the shape of a horse. Yes, I know what your thinking 'Oh a horse, real surprising', but the horse wasn't what mattered. I was given the necklace as a child from my mother and then I had lost it when I was twelve. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I remembered it had been my grandmother's necklace.

"Yes, yes I do. I thought I'd never see it again." I had to hold back the tears because you don't just start all out bawling in front of a stranger.

"I had found this lying in the grass one day after you and I were playing. I should have given this to you years ago, but I kept putting it off."

I nodded after he was done telling me this. "Thank you. I guess now I owe you one, right?" I questioned him.

He answered me with "You don't owe me anything. We are family. We are supposed to do things like this for each other. But I would ask you one thing." He looked at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked timidly, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Go back with me to speak with Legolas. You owe me at least that." he smiled.

"I might be able to work that out. Except for one thing," I smiled in return as his smile fell a little. I finished with, "I want a separate room. I don't want to share with him."

He laughed a little and then started back to the campsite. "We might want to get started so we can get to the castle by noon." As we walked back we had small talk. I silently helped him pack up his stuff and we continued talking as we headed back to the castle.

-

**Author's Note:** Once again sorry for the delay!!

-

Amaris- child of the moon

Gypsy- wanderer


	5. New Found Answers

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know I am evil, but look on the bright side, YOU HAVE A NEW CHAPTER TO REVIEW AND LOVE! Sorry for the two week (I think it's been two weeks) delay. Another thing, you will not believe how many times I have changed the title to the chapter. Who knows I might go crazy and change it again!

**Disclaimer: **I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and a few others along the way.

Love You

Chapter 5: New Found Answers

As we continued back to the palace we had a conversation going like we were old friends. He told me about his latest adventures and I told him about my 'dream'. After about 30 minutes of us walking he started in about our childhood.

I learned that he was my half-brother and that he was two years older, he also me the story of our parents love. My mother had been a Mirkwood elf, while his was human. After Aragorn's mother died our father fell in love with mine. They lived in Mirkwood for a while and then she had me. A few years of them being together he was killed in battle and sailed to the West.

When Elrond was raising him, Thranduil was raising me. We met when we were five. Every year after that we saw each other around the same time each year, late spring, early summer. When this happened I would get him to teach me something new he had learned about the outdoors and I would read him a story from one of the palaces many books.

Over the years we grew to be very close, not only as siblings but as friends too. When he confessed his love of Arwen I was the first person that he told. When I told him I loved Legolas, he talked to Legolas for me.

By the time I arrived at the palace I felt as if I know Aragorn my whole life (Even though in actuality I had). I still didn't remember anymore than I did to begin with, I felt some kind of a connection with him. Similar to the one I had with the name 'Gypsy'. Aragorn felt so familiar I just couldn't explain it.

Yes, I knew he was supposed to be my brother, but I still didn't know him. I mean, after being in a coma for a month how was I supposed to know him. I remember a teacher telling me once that sometimes when a person wakes up from a coma then they suffer from temporary amnesia. _Maybe that was happening to me,_ I thought. _It's a possibility._

By the time I snapped back to reality we had arrived at the castle. I looked up and noticed guard towers that I hadn't noticed before now. _Hmmmm... I wonder why they didn't see me last night. _I pondered. _I was right under them. Maybe they just weren't paying attention._ A slight breeze blew around my ankles and made me realize what I was wearing. Goosebumps rose on my arms and legs, so I attempted to rub them away with my hands. Aragorn noticed and gently wrapped his cloak around me; I smiled gratefully and glanced back at the towers.

Butterflies were swarming in my stomach as we slowly made our way to the castle. I knew I needed to calm my nerves before I went inside to meet Legolas. I grasped the charm on my grandmother's necklace to help me relieve some of my anxiety; somewhere between here and the campsite I had slipped the necklace around my neck.

Aragorn glanced at me with a reassuring look and squeezed my arm gently. "You will be alright Amaris. It is not like you never seen these people before." He said with a smirk.

"Funny, ha, ha," the sarcasm dripped from my lips.

"Don't worry you have me. I won't let anything harm you."

We walked the remaining feet in silence. Him still holding my arm dragging me up the steps and me still clinging to my necklace with full force.

-

When we finally reached the top of the stair to the main gate we were surrounded by what looked like village people gawking at the human and my lack of clothing, mostly at my lack of clothing. Ignoring them Aragorn let go of my arm long enough to open the main door and then proceeded to drag me into a bedroom much the one I had previously been in.

This room was white, with stone floor, and wooden furniture just like Legolas's room. This room looked in fact exactly like Legolas's did, except the furniture was rearranged differently.

I turned back around when Aragorn began to speak. "Now this is one of the rooms that is yours. I hope you will find something decent to wear other than what you already are," with saying that he turned and left. I looked back around at the room and decided that I really needed to take a relaxing bath. Turning once again to the door I opened it and poked my head out. To my luck I spotted a maid. She was skinny, short, and looked like my newest hero.

"Psssst. Hey you," She turned around and looked at me. "Yeah you," She came closer to the door. "Do you know where I might be able to take a bath?"

She then looked at me like I was crazy and said, "My dear you shouldn't be up and about after that spill you had on the horse. When did you wake up from your coma? You should still be in bed. How dare Prince Legolas let you wander about?" After saying all this she looked expectantly for my answer.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean who am I? You've known me half your life." I gave her my best 'I'm confused' look and she look astonished. "You really don't remember me do you? I was the closest thing to a mother you ever had. I took care of you when your mother went to the West."

"OK. That's great and all but I would like to tell you that I know who I am Aragorn filled me in on-"

I was interrupted by an extremely angry elf. Her features had changed from concerned to flaming mad in a split second. "Aragorn! How dare that muddy, no good human walk on my clean, scrubbed floors. Do you remember the last time he was here? Remember when he decided to have a mud-wrestling contest with the prince? I was on my knees for days trying to clean the cracks on the floor. I told him that if he ever stepped in here again he would have to sleep outside for the rest of his stay."

Stifling a laugh I hid my smile by turning back into the room. "Um… remember I wanted a bath?"

"Yes dear, the baths are down the hall to the right. While you are bathing I'm going to find that low down good for nothing brother of yours." With that she turned around and started mumbling incoherent rants to herself.

I turned back around, closed the door, and leaned my back against it. _This is going to be a long day _the thought drifted through my mind lazily. I really didn't want to see Legolas again after what I had acted like last time. I will be thoroughly embarrassed by the time I do get to see him properly.

I made my way over to the nearest cherry stained cabinet and opened it. _Dresses… ugh._ (AN: Yes like every other fangirl I hate dresses.) I started shifting through some drawers and found a shirt and a pair of breeches. I grabbed other things I would need, under clothes, shoes, etc. and was on my way to the baths.

When I got there I opened the door and looked for the nearest bath that wasn't in use. The baths were along the walls and some were put in the center each one had their own shower curtain type thing and were surrounded by three walls. I found one and opened the curtain, stepped inside, then closed the curtain back.

I started undressing. (Wow that's an overstatement. One piece of clothing and I am removing clothing. Any who back to the story!) Like I was saying I undressed and hopped in the tub (which I later regretted, because I landed very hard on my butt.) The water started filling up I a sigh escaped my lips. It had been a while since I had gotten a real bath.

Leaning back against the cool porcelain I let a sigh escape my lips. I waited for about five minutes before I decided to move again. I was actually to lazy to raise up a few inches so I could grab the bottle of (what I thought to be) shampoo, I picked up my foot, kicked the bottle in the water, wrapped my feet around the base of it, then raised my legs up to where I could reach. (Didn't I say I was lazy?) Yes, I do know it would have been easier to rise up and get it but like I said I'm lazy.

I squirted some of the green concoction into my hand, lathered my hair. I rinsed out the soap by ducking my head under and shaking my hair out. After I rose up out of the water I grabbed the bar of soap and began washing myself vigorously. By the time I was done washing the water had turned cold so I hopped out and commenced to dry myself off. Sighing as the water dripped off me I started pulling my clothing on. And as soon as I was finished lacing up my boots I heard and ruckus from outside.

"Aragorn, how dare you come in the palace with mud caked on more than five places of your body?" I heard a familiar voice shout.

In reply I heard Aragorn yell back, "How dare you insult the future King of Gondor? I am not just theranger,I was before. I am a guest here andI am going to bathe now."

"You can bathe outside in the river." I smiled as I heard this, and then froze when I heard a new voice.

"Now Manwathiel, you can't make Aragorn bathe outside and Aragorn, at least take your muddy clothing off at the door. I silently stepped out of the bathing room and walked to the door. "Aragorn, I thought you said Amaris was at her old room?" The voice started in again.

"She is Legolas, I just left her there half and hour ago." Aragorn answered.

"Well she's gone now, because I just checked." As he continued his voice became worried," I hope nothing has happened-"

The maid cut him off, "Sire, she's taking a bath. By the way why is she acting so strange? She actually asked me where the baths were."

"Aragorn, you mentioned something like this to me before, right?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn answered him with a doctors voice, "Yes, it seems to me that she has some form of memory loss. Hopefully her recovery will be soon. But right now I have to go discuss some things with Thranduil, I will finish this conversation later." I heard Aragorn leave and Legolas and the maid walked off as well.

I turned my back away from the door and let my body go limp against it. I slid down to the ground and sat there for a minute just thinking. I began to wonder,_ Am I really dreaming this all?_I closed my eyes and relaxed completely, letting my thoughts drift from one plane of thought to another.

-

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this.

ccptwalker


	6. Familiar Strangers

**Author's Note:** Now since I was stupid and put up the mean review chapter and you reviewed it you can now review for both chapters on this chapter. YAY!!! Don't you love me? By the way there will be some long awaited Legolas confrontation in this chapter!!

**Disclaimer: **I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and a few others along the way.

Love You

Chapter 6: Familiar Strangers

When I become conscious of the fact that I had been sitting on the ground, staring at the wall across the room from me I started moving again. As I got to the standing position all of a sudden my butt turned completely numb. Man I must have been sitting there a while. The thought ran through my head and grimaced in response.

Good thing there was no one in the baths except me. Probably outside picking flowers, I chuckled. "Yeah that sounds like them-" Once I realized that I had just answered a thought that came from inside my brain and that I was in a public place that I began to get a little worried about myself.

Being satisfied that no one had heard my slip I turned and faced the door. I gently began turning the knob and silently pulled the door open. After making sure that the coast was clear I walked out, confident that I knew exactly where I was going (which I wasn't).

See that's where I went wrong I thought that I knew exactly where I was going when I didn't. I tried to retrace my steps with the maid's instructions yet I couldn't remember them.

So I began wandering down one hall after another. Looking either for a person or the way back to my room. Subsequent to that I decided to stay in one place and then try to look for people.

Go figure. The time that I actually need to remember I don't. Gosh I really hate my brain. I can't believe it's actually taken me this far in life. Oh well I was born with so I guess I have to stick with it. I sat down on the ground as the hopelessness filled me.

As soon as I did I began to hear voices from down the hall. I stood up dusted off my pants and looked toward the voices. Then I saw a pair of elves walking my way. My jaw dropped as I saw who one of the elves was. Legolas, the last elf I had wanted to see in the world at that moment in time.

Before I got the chance to run they spotted me. The other elf branched off on another hall while Legolas kept going in my direction. I noticed dimly that he was wearing green breeches and a white tunic.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked while sit walking down the hall toward me.

"I got lost," I answered.

"Follow me," was all he said and started walking to (what I thought to be) my room.

I stayed behind him the whole way to my room, neither of us speaking the whole time. Legolas I figured was trying to find out what to say to me. When we arrived at my room I told him thank you and in return he told me when dinner would be. After a few moments of silence I turned and began to walk back into my room.

"Wait Amaris," he pulled on my arm. When I looked back he let go of my arm and started acting very nervous.

"Yes," I answered.

"Amaris..." He paused. I looked at him expectantly. "Amaris, I still love you and nothings going to change that. I want nothing but the best for you and if that means that you don't love me then I understand. But at least try to be my friend."

"I can try," I whispered.

"Thank you. Now remember dinner is at six and I will be here to get you then."

"I remember," I said then turned and went back into my room. I shut the door then, pressed my head against it, listening to him walk away.

Satisfied that he was gone I turned and walked back to the bed in the room. I looked at it and started to press my fingers into the softness of it. Thinking this would be a good place to lie until someone came to talk to me again. I lay down and stared at the ceiling I started tracing the designs and was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Thranduil," A male voice answered me.

_Oh my gosh_, I thought. What does he want? I haven't done anything wrong.

I got up form the bed as quickly as I could, ran to the door, and opened it. I looked up at older version of Legolas with a crown. If I didn't know better I would have thought them to be brothers. He was wearing green robes with golden designs everywhere. After looking at him with the dumbest look on my face for about a minute. I quickly gathered my voice and said, "King Thranduil, sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's quite all right," He answered. "I figured you would be here." He came inside the room and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. "Aragorn had told me about your memory loss and I told him that I would come and see you so here I am."

He paused while I came across the room from the door and sat in the chair in front of him. "You know..." He paused once more waiting for me to look at him. "You were in the coma for so long that we were going to take you to Elrond for treatment (A/N: Remember in chap 1 when I Legolas told her to go to bed because they had a long journey a head of them?). But you woke up and then ran away from him," He thought to himself for a few minutes. Then started looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He said. "I was just wondering."

"About what?" I asked.

"You," He answered.

"What about me?"

"I've known you since you were a baby yet you can't remember me. It's amazing what the mind is capable of." He took another long pause. "I raised you since you were a baby, I watched you grow up, and I even watched you marry my son, through all of that I never loved you any less than I do right now. I wanted you to know that because tough times are coming ahead of us. And no matter what happens I will always love you."

When he was finished talking he stood up and started walking around the room looking at different things, of (I guess) mine. "This room used to belong to you as a child." He started smiling at his memories. "You, Aragorn, and Legolas would come in here and play while me and Elrond were talking. You were always the one to play with the boys and never did you enjoy dresses. If someone tried to put you in one then you go and steal Legolas' clothes."

I smiled as I tried to think of me stealing Legolas' clothes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes dear," He answered. "You can ask me anything."

"If I was raised here then how come I don't remember anything about Middle Earth?"

"I think, my dear that the only way you are going to get an answer for that one would be to go visit Elrond."

"Then can I go see him?" I asked.

"Legolas was going to go there anyway in two days. You can go with him."

"Are you sure that he will want me to? "I said uncertainty.

"Yes," He answered. "I'm sure that he will."

-

**Author's Note:** Chapter 7 will be up in a few days!!!

ccptwalker


	7. Married to an Acquaintance

**Author's Note:** Thanks once again for your reviews. They not only encourage me to write, but they also tell me the stuff I write is successfully luring you into my trap of doom! Oh wait a minute I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Whoops! There goes my big mouth again. Oh well what you see below are things that have never appeared on my story before. Is it what I think it is? Replies to reviewers. Yeah, I guess I did put it there, well if you are interested in what they say read them if not ignore the fact that they are there.

God-Girl2004- Yes, I do know that my story is different from Tolkien's version. I made it different for a reason. I always wanted to have Aragorn have a sister and I might do it again in a future fanfic but I won't give away all my secrets. Thanks for your review and have a nice day!!

Sadhbh- I'm glad that you like this fic and that my intellectual genius converted somebody!! (LOL I am not smart don't believe what the aliens tell you.)

**Disclaimer:** I own only Amaris and the maid (so far). Everything else is Tolkien's. I would never take credit for his work.

Love You

Chapter 7: Married to an Acquaintance

As Thranduil continued to make his way around the room, he would pick up an item and tell me a story of my childhood about the particular object. I guess he was doing this because he thought it would help my memory. I noticed that as he walked around the room that I began to grow more comfortable around him. I began to see him as a father figure even though I knew he already was.

I listened to him tell his short tales and smile as I tried to remember what he was telling me. When he was done he came and sat across from me again. He asked me if I was feeling all right, if my head hurt, and those kinds of things. When he was finished "analyzing" me he stood up from his seat, went to the door, and turned back to face me.

Before he left he told me that I needed to remember two things:1) Try to remember as much as possible before I went with Legolas. 2) The other thing was quote, "I don't want anyone who doesn't have to know about your memory loss to find out," Then after saying that he turned to the door and left.

As I was sitting there, left only with the aroma he left in the room as my reminder that he had been there. I thought about what he had said and decided that I was going to make the best of the situation.

-

I had moved quite a bit around the room, exploring its secrets and looking at all the little knickknacks. When the door was knocked on again I was sitting at the desk not realizing that it was already dinnertime.

I walked up to the door and opened it. It was Legolas.

When I started to move out of the room he asked, "Um…Amaris…are you not going to change for dinner?" I looked down at myself and then at him, comparing my clothing to his.

"Why should I? You're dressed the same way as me," I told him.

He rolled his eyes an said, "I'm not going to argue with you over it. Come on, my lady we will be late," I looped my arm through his, pulled the door shut, and grinned. We started walking down the hall in silence, both of us nervous.

The silence was broken when Legolas started talking, "You know tomorrow, if you like we could go and visit the stables to see your horse. I'm sure she misses you."

"I'd like that," I said smiling to myself.

"Good, then I'll come and get you first thing in the morning," He paused looking like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was going to ask…no, you wouldn't want to…" He started.

"I wouldn't want to what?"

"Ride Gypsy; I was going to say that she probably was getting very tired of being in the pasture. I know I shouldn't have even thought to ask you that."

"No I want to." I said getting all excited. "Man, I haven't ridden a horse since I was little." My face fell again. "I meant…"

"I understand," He spoke solemnly. The silence floated around us once more. The next time it was broken, I was the criminal.

"The King wants me to go with you to Rivendell," I said very confident with myself, challenging him to tell me no.

"Well Amaris I was expecting you to want to. It has been quite a long time since you seen Arwen." I looked confused so he began to explain quickly. "You and her used to do everything together when you visited Rivendell. When Aragorn was out hunting you would go and keep her company."

"Oh I suppose that was nice," I said once again trying to remember something of my past.

"I'm sure that since your coming with us you will want to know that our trip has been slightly delayed. We will be leaving in less than two days from now."

"Oh it has, why?" I asked curious.

"Because since you have woken up there have been many people, including myself, that are worried that you might slip back into a coma. We are making sure that in by waiting longer that you will not fall into one all of a sudden." I could tell that we were getting nearer to the dining room by all of the chatter and laughing from ahead.

"Oh and one more thing Amaris," He stopped right outside of the entrance. "Don't be surprised by all the village people being here. The dining hall usually isn't this crowded but with you waking up this is a cause of celebration." When he finished speaking he pulled me so I was in the center of the entrance way. All the chatter stopped everyone's head and eyes turned my way.

I felt hundreds of eyes staring at me. Me, not knowing what to do I just stood there dumbstruck, until a voice said from among the crowd, "So it's true the Princess is well again!" Everyone started cheering and clapping and a few even came up to me and hugged me.

Some of the nobles even came up and directly addressed me all with smiles of joy on their faces. To save me from making up an explanation from not knowing their names, Legolas addressed them as they came up. I just smiled and accepted the pleasantries as they came. I know that one of the older nobles came up to me, shook my hand, and told me that "Glad to have you back and it wasn't the same without you." We he went back to his seat Legolas whispered in my ear, "That's Arielond. He's one of my father's advisors." I turned and smiled at him gratefully.

When we had made our way to our seats at the front of the room to our table the food had already been served. We sat down with Legolas beside Thranduil and me on Legolas' other side. I noticed that all of the village people had been invited to stay for dinner, sitting where they could. After a few more nobles came up and congratulated me for waking up a very handsome elf about Legolas' age came up and said very boldly, "It's good to see you well, my lady," And put an extreme emphasis on the MY. (I swear I heard Legolas growl.) Then after telling me that he wanted to see me after supper he turned and left walking very swiftly to his seat.

"Did I hear you growl?" I asked Legolas softly.

"No," He answered plainly his voice sounding very calm.

"Oh whatever, I know I did hear you. Because I think it's very unlikely that Thranduil would allow a dog into the palace." I said smiling.

"You are not going to see him." He commanded.

"Excuse me? Who are you my daddy?" I started to get louder and people were looking.

Legolas put a reassuring hand on my arm trying to calm me. "Amaris, calm down."

"No I will-" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Amaris," He whispered quickly. "Do you really want to talk to the man who nearly destroyed my chance to be with you?" I looked into his pleading eyes.

Something started to break in me at seeing his eyes like that so I answered with a muffled, "No."

He realized my mouth, "Sorry." He said and turned to his food not wanting to look me in the eyes.

Seeing this I said, "It's alright." I paused for a second and glanced at the back of the head of the elf that raised this issue. "What happened?" I asked.

Legolas turned and looked at me trying to hide his pain at remembering what had happened. "I will tell you later." Then trying to bring more of a happy look at the night he turned back to the food and said optimistically, "Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

"That sounds good," I answered.

-

Throughout the night it was an endless stream of people coming up to me and talking to me. Asking me how I felt and making sure that I was going to be okay. By the time Legolas and I left the dining room I had memorized every name of the elf that had talked to me. Once I remember asking about my brother and Legolas told me that Aragorn eats his dinner away from the elves, to avoid stares from the children.

I laughed at imaging Aragorn being stared at by small elves, but then I started to wonder why the children didn't stare at me the way they did Aragorn. I mean I looked nothing like an elf. I asked Legolas this and he shrugged the question off, saying that I should be glad they didn't.

We walked back to my room still talking about how I knew everyone and what I usually did on a regular day basis. When we arrived at my room we said goodnight. I could tell that he wanted to say and do more. But I just smiled and reminded him about tomorrow and went into the room.

I silently changed, climbed between the cold sheets, and fell into a deep sleep.

**-**

**Author's Note:** See I came through (LOL). Hopefully by next week a new chapter will be up (I really am hoping, because next week will be extremely busy for me)!!

ccptwalker


	8. Growing Closer

**Author's Note:** Yes I know you hate me. But just remember I still love you all deep down. Sorry this one is kinda rushed I was trying to pack as much as I could into a Chapter. The reason I am dragging the story out is because I'm trying to make this one story into two or three stories. Maybe with at least 20 chapters in them each. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You

Chapter 8: Growing Closer

Knocking disturbed my dreamless sleep. When I realized that I was losing my grasp on my dream world, I quickly squinted my eyes. When it seemed I was fighting a losing battle I slowly began to open my eyes to the dim morning light. I had hoped the knocking would stop, but it continued with a new sound: a man calling me to the door.

"What?" I asked irritably, digging my face further into the pillows trying to get comfortable once more and find sleep.

I heard a muffled reply and began to get mad, "I can not hear you! What do you want?" I yelled back in response. Someone cracked open the door and I attempted to hide even further under the covers.

"Amaris, time to get up. Rise and shine." A soothing male voice said.

"I don't wanna," I replied, not recognizing the voice.

"Now Amaris, you told me, "first thing in the morning" and so I am here "first thing in the morning."" He said with a smile.

By now some of the memory of yesterday had begun to drift back into my head. Memories of me finding out that Aragorn was my brother and I being married to Legolas-_Crap! Oh darn it! How could I have forgotten? _The thoughts ran through my head quickly, making realize that the person who was interrupting my beauty sleep (yeah right) was in fact

Legolas. "Whoops, my bad, Legs. Sorry I forgot."

"Your bad? Legs?" Legolas questioned looking at me like I had lost every bit of my mental stability.

"Never mind," I said as I turned to look at his confused face. _My gosh,_ I thought, _He is sooooo cute when he's confused maybe that's the reason we are married._ As this thought this, a smile came to my face. Realizing that was staring dreamily at him I turned back to my pillow, laid down, and covered my head to hide myself from the light.

"Amaris, are you going to get up?" Legolas asked, his voice growing closer.

"Not yet, mommy," I answered.

"Mommy? I'll have you know that I am in fact to young to be your mother." Legolas answered and gently sat on the bed. He pulled the covers off of my head and smiled gently down at me with those soft blue eyes of his.

"You're evil," I simply stated and raised up at the hurt look he gave me. "I'm just kidding," I finished lamely, feeling guilty about saying it.

He started smiling, "I know that's just me getting back at you."

"Oh that's not fair," I said innocent like.

"And you calling me evil is?" He asked turning the tables back around.

"In fact, yes it is."

"How?" He said smiling as he attempted to trap me.

"Because I am a little girl and you are a grown up."

"And?" Legolas walked up to the bed and pulled the covers off me, causing me to curl up in a tight ball.

"Ugh, why'd ya do that for?" I asked.

"I did that because I am going to give you five minutes to get out of that bed or you'll be washing dishes for a week."

"Ugh.. I hate washing dishes." I stated, finally getting the strength to sit up. I stretched out the knots in my back and rolled my neck around, getting prepared to start my day. I noticed that he was still standing in the same spot I asked him, "Anything else you want?" _Your love,_ I imagined him thinking.

"No, just making sure you were actually going to get up," He teased.

"Well as you can see I am getting up, so you can leave now." I got off the bed and began pushing him out the door and into the hall, closing the door in his face.

For some reason that felt normal, like I had done it before, _Oh well, I probably did it more than once, especially since he is so infuriating._ I thought as a smile crawled up my face. _Time to start the day..._ I walked over to a dresser and started going through the drawers looking for something similar to what I wore the previous day.

I grabbed the closest thing I could find and pulled it on quickly. I brushed my hair and pulled it back with a strip of cloth. I walked to the door just in time for Legolas to open it again. Seeing that I was ready he smiled, took my arm and led me down the hall.

On the way to breakfast and during it we made small talk. I loved talking to him, it made me feel so comfortable. He didn't treat me any different than all my friends back home did. Hold on, not back home, this is my home.

We walked to the stables and he led me to one of the stalls. The horse inside was beautiful. It was a Palomino (For those of you that don't know, they are the horses that have the whitish hair and the tan coats, this isn't a breed this is a color of the horse.), I'd say she was about 15 hands high. I knew automatically that this was my horse. This was Gypsy.

I opened the door and stepped inside not being hesitant at all. The horse gently nodded her head at me, happy to see me. I walked up to her and began to rub her nose and her neck.

"Amaris...," Legolas started.

"Yes?" I turned to look at him.

"Shouldn't you stay outside until I get the horses out?" He asked.

"Legolas, I am perfectly fine. I can get the horse out myself." And as if I needed to prove to him I could I grabbed what I thought to be her bridal, put it in her mouth, and hopped on the horse bareback. I nudged her a little with my feet and she trotted out the stables.

"Amaris, you really shouldn't have done that. It could have caused you to get hurt-" He

rode up beside me on a horse similar to mine but of course his was a stallion.

"Excuse me, I have been around horses my entire life and I don't need anyone telling me what I should and shouldn't do," I stated.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," He said.

"It's alright Legs, I know that," I smiled when he got a grumpy face on. We started heading out through the trees, me looking at the difference between it in the morning and the night. It defiantly looked a lot more safe now. We trotted through the woods not talking just enjoying each others company, listening to the birds chirping.

Once I felt sufficiently bored out of my mind I figured now would be a good time to talk about our married life. "Legolas?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"When did you know you loved me?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely for a moment and then answered, "I fell in love with you the day we met, but for different reasons of course."

"Why?"

"Well at first I fell in love with you it was because I was trying to be an older brother to you. But then that love disappeared and was replaced with a new love. I grew attracted to your beauty as you grew older and I was soon afterwards in love with you. I would say this was probably when you were about twenty."

"Well when did we started seeing each other?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"When did we start being a couple?" I clarified.

"Oh... I would say about nine years after I began to love you."

"You waited nine years for me?" I asked shocked.

"And I would do it again. I was so happy when you said that you felt the same way for me. I had dreamt of what I would say to you if you ever said that you loved me too. But when the time came for me to speak I couldn't. My only response was to kiss you," He looked over at me sheepishly. "I know that you were probably expecting something else but you didn't seem to shocked."

I smiled and looked away beginning to blush. Gosh I hated when guys did that. They would make me blush so hard it was like looking at a beet on shoulders.

He looked up at the sky and frowned. "We should head back to the castle it's going to rain soon." He turned his horse around and started galloping back to the stables. I turned as he did and followed him.

The rain started falling before I got into the stables and so I was sprinkled on. I put Gypsy back into her stall and grabbed a clean rag from a pile to start drying off. I saw Legolas looking at me out of the corner of my eye and wondered what he was up to. I walked to the door of the stables and looked out watching the rain pour down. It was like as soon as we returned the sky spilt open and let out all of it continents.

I looked back at Legolas and noticed that he looked away from me when I turned. I walked over to him and sat down on the bail of hay beside him.

"Now what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Well we can always finish talking about our history," He said.

"OK, that sounds grrrreat!" He looked at me strangely and I answered with a "What, don't like Tony the Tiger?" As the confusion on his face deepened I sighed a "Forget it."

"Well where was I?" He paused and thought. "Oh yes we were talking about me waiting for you. Well as I was saying I waited nine years before I finally had to tell you of my love and thankfully enough you felt the same way. I had thought you had loved Hasufel."

"Who?" I asked.

"The elf that was making advances on you. While I was sitting right there. The one who wanted to see you after dinner."

"Oh him. I thought he was nice." I answered nonchalantly.

"He is not nice." Legolas said his eyes flashing for a brief moment. "Hasufel is an evil man. Wanting nothing other than to ruin the happiness of others."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because he caused us almost to not be together. He told me that we would never be together because you saw me as nothing other than a brother. Then he had the nerves to go and court you without even telling me." After saying this Legolas seemed to calm down a bit. He looked at me then sat down next to me on the bail of hay. "I'm sorry Amaris for not telling you that. It's been kept deep down inside me since it happened I swore never to tell you. But alas I did. Can you forgive me?" He slouched over and looked at the tips of his boots.

I looked at him for a long moment trying to find the words to say. I finally just settled for giving him a hug and telling him, "I forgive you." He leaned back against the stall, still holding me in his arms. We stayed like that until the clouds broke apart and let the sunshine in.

-

**Author's Note:** I am truly sorry that I didn't update sooner. I didn't expect to be that busy. But look on the bright side you have a new chapter to review. Unlike last time I got only reviews. So you know what that means let's hustle with those reviews!! LOL!!!

cmjrwalker


	9. The Journey

**Author's Note:** Happy Holidays to my friends, family and worshippers!!!! Before you read this I just want you to understand that Amaris has forgotten everything about being an elf including speaking Elvish. Well happy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything in the universe!!!! (When I say universe, I mean my room. I know sad isn't it?)

Love You

Chapter 9: The Journey

When the rain stopped, Legolas and I stood up and gradually made our way to the entrance to the stables. We walked outside and noticed that mud puddles covered ninety percent of what we were supposed to walk on. But surprisingly luck was on our side and I didn't even come close to the puddles.

The rest of the night and the next day passed uneventful. All we did the next day was spend more time together with him telling me more about our life together. Like the day before we took Gypsy and Ahearn (Legolas' horse) riding (minus the rain). He said the reason being was to make sure that the horses legs were stretched out good for the following day.

-

When I woke on the following morning I was being gently nudged on my shoulder. I looked up through the mass of my dark hair at the intruder and was pleased to see Legolas standing there. The night before I kinda made him mad at me, (I know I'm just awful!!) when I said that if he didn't stop picking on me I was going to go and marry Hasufel. I was joking of course but he took offense and stalked off (And yes I did apologize) and I haven't seen him since.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waking you up of course." He gently smiled at me brushed some of my hair out of my eyes.

"Why though?"

"Because today is the day of the journey," He answered.

"I know that. But why did YOU come and wake my up? Aren't you still mad at me?" I asked curiously.

"Never," He turned away from me. "I was just stressed out yesterday because of today's journey. Well get up and get ready. We will be leaving soon." With that he walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hallway.

_Now that was strange, _I thought. _He never usually acts like that. I bet he's still mad at me, maybe he's just trying to make it where there will be no tension between us during the trip._ I rose up from the bed and quickly climbed into the waiting bath in the bathroom. This was going to be the last time to take a bath for a long while. _Ewww, _I thought, _I'm gonna be dirty for weeks. I won't be able to take a bath until I get to Rivendell. I'm gonna be dirty like Aragorn._

I quickly stripped and stepped into the tub. The warm water incased me into it's heat and I instantly became relaxed. I let all the worries of the trip slip away and just cleansed myself of all the unease I had felt since I had been here.

I remembered all the things of my world and how this lifestyle was so different. It still escaped me as to how I could have dreamt all of my life. How did I lose all since of where I was? How did my subconscious create imaginary people with so much character? Hopefully Elrond will be able to solve my questions.

I ducked my head under the water a couple more times. I raised up out of the water inspecting to make sure that I had all soap off of my body. I grabbed the closest towel and dried off swiftly, realizing that I didn't have much time left before we left. I raced down the stairs to the dinning room after putting on clean clothes.

I took my seat next an almost finished eating Legolas and immediately started cramming food into my mouth. Legolas looked at me and cocked one of his eyebrows at my sudden hurry in eating. I didn't really care if he saw me eating like a starved hog, but when everyone else began looking my way I stopped with a fork of food at my mouth. I calmly put the food in my mouth and then laid my fork on my near empty plate.

I gazed out over all of the nobles staring at me and with a duh-uh look on my face I said, "What?"

Out of the corner of my eye Legolas stifled a snort. I looked over at him and shot him a glare. After seeing that he and everyone else resumed eating. _Now I know who really rules,_ I thought with a smirk.

-

After breakfast I went to my room and made sure that I had everything I needed for the trip. When I had made sure that I had everything I walked outside into the crisp morning fall air. For this being early fall it felt like winter. I wrapped my cloak around me tighter as I walked to the stables.

When I saw Gypsy she neighed a welcome to me in response. I walked inside her stall and began rubbing her down with a body brush and talking to her softly. "So are you ready for a trip girl?" I asked. She nodded her head in response. "Gosh I can't see how they can stand the cold." I said to her while looking at the volunteer male elves that were to accompany us. The group included Legolas, Aragorn, Arielond, and Hasufel. "Do you like the cold?" I asked Gypsy and she answered with a shake of her head. "Good then I'm not the only one. Maybe it's just a girl thing." She nodded her head and I bust out laughing. "You and me Gypsy are going to make a great team." I finished brushing her down to make sure that nothing would irritate her while we were riding.

I put her bridal in her mouth which she accepted fairly easily and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. I placed the blanket on her back and then as lightly as I could I put a saddle on her back and fastened it on the other side. After making sure that everything was connected the right way I attached some saddle bags that I had filled with my own personal items the day before. When the task of getting Gypsy ready was finished I walked back out of her stall and over to our group.

"Are you ready princess?" One of the males asked.

"Yes, I am," I answered felling slightly uncomfortable with all of the eyes on me.

Aragorn stepped up noticing my unease and said, "Well lets get on our way then shall we?"

"Lets hit the road," I said and turned around and walked back to where I had left Gypsy. I climbed up on top of Gypsy and turned to make sure that everyone was doing the same…

They weren't.

"What are ya'll doing just standing there for? Get your lazy buns on your horses and lets go. The sooner we get there the sooner I can take a bath. And ya'll won't like me if I don't have my baths. I get very irritable." And finally after many strange looks we were on our way.

-

The days were spent riding and the nights were spent (for me) huddling against the fire trying to stay warm. It was like below freezing and it seemed the guys weren't even fazed. But of course that is how guys are. They are just soooooo insecure with being thought of as weak.

I didn't care if I was being whiny or not. I was cold. And hungry. And in need of a definite bath cause I smelled bad. I probably smelled as bad (or as good) as Aragorn did after being washed the first time he took a bath. Oh well I wasn't going to complain…much.

Looking out at our huge group of ten people. The other five I hadn't really talked to because they can't speak a lick of English and I can't speak but a little Elvish (I know ain't I helpless?). But me being the loving person that I am I dubbed them all with names I created myself Bob, Bill, Henry, James, and Stuart. They of course understood who I was talking to when I said their names because I had Legolas explain it to them. They agreed to it because they knew that their own names weren't exactly the easiest to say with my limited vocabulary.

So anyways like I was saying nothing happened while being out on our trip. We did the same thing everyday and actually it was getting very, very boring. Even when we crossed the Misty Mountains it was boring. So considering me being bored for about two weeks I of course, being the smart one that I am, I decided to play a game me and my friends did to annoy people at school. We would begin to say something and then leave off the rest.

"Ok this is what were going to do," I said talking loudly enough so that everyone heard me. "I thought of a game I liked to play back home. It's called…" I drifted off and began to stare off into space.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

I looked at him with a look of confusion on my face. "What do you mean by what?"

"You just said 'I thought of a game I liked to play back home. It's called…'. What were you going to say?" He finished.

"What?" I asked.

Aragorn turned away feeling probably like he wanted to strangle me. Legolas, seeing this, turned to me and smiled "Amaris, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you for asking. You are always so sweet to me." I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Hasufel and noticed that he was looking at us. "Hasufel?" I asked him and he turned fully around to look at me.

"Yes, my dear," He answered. He smiled at me and that smile sent shivers up my spine, but of course not in the nice way that Legolas did. He made me very uncomfortable, like he was filled with some sort of evil spirit. Or maybe it's because I don't take well to strangers.

"What made you want to come with us?" I asked as sweetly as I could. I knew that Legolas wouldn't have wanted him here and would have tried anything to get out of him coming with us.

"Well, my dear, I have a brother who lives here and I was invited to join him on a nice little hunting trip. And since you were leaving near the time I needed to I decided to join you. I hope that you don't mind, princess." He kept smiling that same creepy smile.

"Never," I said closing the conversation and turning back to Legolas to finish our conversation.

-

After a week more of traveling we reached Rivendell and was welcomed with open arms by Elrond and Arwen.

-

**Author's Note: **Sorry if my time passage is off I didn't have my map of Middle Earth with me when I wrote this. If it's wrong than tell me and I'll fix it.

Just to let you know I am proud of my loyal fans who update for every single chapter I make. Maybe (hopefully) I'll have 100 reviews by the time I get to chapter 10!! But this would probably not happen because I only received four reviews last time.

cmjrwalker

Ahearn- Lord of the Horses


	10. New Experiences?

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I was planning on having this to you on New Years so here it is unbetaed and probably not pretty. I was expecting Keri to send this to me after reading it again but due to some miscommunictation on my part I still haven't got the better copy back. So just go on and read this one and don't worry about the typos they will be fixed!

**(Original Author's Note)**

Happy New Years everyone!!! Review I care about what you think!!! I need ya'll to tell me if this story is starting to suck. If it is, tell me cause then I won't expect that much from ya'll. Pouts

You know what I realized? This is one of the most powder puff stories on the Web. This is the kind of story you read in a fairy tale book. You know how I noticed this? I went back to fix and read the previous chapters and I was quite surprised by what I saw. Well anyways this is going to get funnier from this moment on. (Hopefully)

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own personal characters that have been created from this delinquent mind of mine.

Love you

Chapter Ten: New Experiences?

After being warmly greeted by Elrond we were shown our rooms. It seemed that Elrond didn't seem to comprehend why I wanted to have a different room than Legolas and when I had asked for a separate room the rest of the group with us looked at us strangely. Then I remembered that Thranduil had wanted to keep my amnesia a secret. So I quickly told Elrond that I had gained a slight cold on the way there and that I didn't want Legolas to catch it. Even though elves were supposed to be immune to sickness I had half the chance to get sick cause I was a half elf, in laymen's terms Elrond understood and gave me a room that was adjacent to Legolas' and had doors that connected them together.

Before I went to check on Gypsy I made sure that I had everything unpacked and placed neatly in the dresser drawers. I walked down the steps trying to remember which way was the exit. After many minutes of searching I found it.

When I arrived at the stables I spotted Gypsy almost immediately. The stable hands must have taken real good care of her because she was cleaned of all the mud on her that had appeared during the journey. Her mane and tail had been brushed back to the shine it had once held.

I opened Gypsy's stall door and she welcomed me with by nuzzling my cheek. I grabbed one of the back brushes lying on the table next to her and began brushing her even though I knew she didn't need it.

I of course being the unnatural person that I am I started talking to Gypsy. "How are you old girl?" I asked her. She neighed a response and I continued saying, "Well of course you are. Do ya feel better now that you're cleaned up?" I put the brush down and started rubbing her neck. "You are the sweetest horse ever and I bet you wouldn't hurt a..." I left off as a memory suddenly rose out of the void of my mind. It was of me falling off the back of gypsy the day I went into the coma.

Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable being around Gypsy with no one else around. So I tried my best to pretend that I wasn't bothered so she wouldn't get nervous. "Sorry old girl, but I need to go take a bath. I hated riding out there without one. Bye girl, see you in a little bit." I gave Gypsy a farewell pat on her neck and started back up to the main building.

-

As I took a bath just like I knew it would it took me several scrubs and hair washings to get all the grim and dirt gone from my body. I felt clean again!!! Yay!!

I dressed swiftly into a clean pair of breeches and a white tunic and quickly put my hair in a semi-bun. I knew I would get many stares from the 'Proper' ladies but I didn't care, I was comfy.

On my way to the dining hall I stopped at one of the overhangs on the side of the building. I looked out on the beautiful gardens underneath and I was filled with a sence of serene tranquility. Feeling much better than I had to begin with I walked to the dinning room entrance and was surprised to find a great many elves gathered in the large area.

As soon as I took a step into the Dining Room, I was transfixed with all the stares in the room. I glanced around the room quickly to find the eyes that I had to see, the ones of my husbands.

From where I was standing I finally spotted Legolas at the dais where Lord Elrond and Arwen were sitting. As soon as he caught my eye he smiled and threw me a look that said 'Come over here and sit'. When I crossed the dinning hall everyone seemed to follow me with their eyes all the way to the dais. The only thing that didn't make me turn around and run back into my room was Legolas' face. I kept my eyes focused on his the entire time, Legolas was my goal and I was walking a mile to get to it, ignoring the others.

When what seemed like forever had past I finally sat in the seat beside his. I smiled at him and carefully grasped my glass of water and sipped. I glanced at all the eyes watching me, as I drank, from over the rim of my glass. I placed my glass back down on the table and Elrond cleared his throat causing all eyes to switch to him.

"Welcome my guests," He started. "To my humble (yeah right) house that is yours for how ever long you chose to stay. As you know we have special guests that arrived today. The elves of Mirkwood have graced us with the presence of Prince Legolas," Legolas rose from his seat and automatically almost all the female eyes flicked to him. "Princess Amaris," Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me up softly when my name was called. "The latter of which, chose to be late, would you like to explain yourself?" Elrond turned to look at me, expecting me to explain myself. Legolas sat down and once again all eyes ticked to me.

I knew I had to be redder than a fire truck at that point in time because my hands turned clammy and butterflies began to swarm in my stomach. For reassurance Legolas grasped my hand and squeezed. And like magic, all my nervousness disappeared and was replaced with calmness. I spoke in a voice as loud as my voice allowed and replied with, "I am terribly sorry that I had happened to cause you all your delay in eating. I can only hope that you will forgive me for being late. I was merely indulging in the pleasures of what I had not been able to enjoy since my last visit here. I am dreadfully sorry." I said all of this in the sweetest voice I could muster without being sickly.

When I was in trouble (which was often), I always used a bunch of big words that made me sound important. I mean I would have bought it (not really because I knew I was good at lying). And apparently they did too because most of their faces had softened to understanding.

Elrond nodded his head at me and answered my question of sitting. I sat down relieved at the thought of it being over. Elrond continued his speech to his guests and then the meal commenced. I started looking down the table at the people and recognized some faces Arwen, Aragorn, Arielond and Haseful.

I soon found out some important information on the guests by dropping eves that night. Mostly all I learned was their names, which was the most important thing. But sometimes I would pause so long in my eating that Legolas would look over at me and whisper in my ear questions like "What are you doing?", "Why aren't you eating?", and "Is there something interesting on the table?". So I started shooting looks at him that caused him to as questions like "What?", "Why are you glaring at me?", and "Why are you holding that knife over your head like that?". By the end of the night I knew all the names of the sixteen people sitting at that particular table and that I could make Legolas fear for his life.

-

After the feast I prepared to head back to my room because of the sleep resting on my eyes but Legolas made me follow him and the others into what I would call a Den. The only furniture in the room was various couches spread along the walls and chairs huddled near the fireplace. Legolas brought me over to where Bill, Bob, Stuart and Arielond were leaned against the wall chatting amoung themselves in Elvish, while he turned and left me there, running off to bug someone else I supposed. After a few minutes he returned with a smug look on his face just as Elrond stepped into the middle of the room.

After gaining everyone's attention once again, he began talking in a very pleased voice, "I would like to announce that someone very special has agreed to treat us with her voice as a further apology for her being tardy. She has pleased many with the lilting sound of the miraculous music she can make. Would everyone turn their attention to Princess Amaris?" He pointed in my direction.

Suddenly all eyes were on me and I backed into the elves behind me. My heart began to flutter nervously once again for the night. I shot Legolas a glare that could have killed and I began trying to think a way out of this. Finally speaking after a few moments of silence, "Lord Elrond there has been a mistake. I cannot, in fact, sing. I am the worst singer in the world (which was in fact true). Plus my throat is very raw from me being-"

"Nonsense," Elrond spoke interrupting me. "We all know you can sing. You cannot keep your voice to Legolas a secret. Now sing and let it be heard."

I knew that arguing would be pointless so I took a deep breath and let it out to rid myself of some of my nerves. I opened my mouth and thought of the first song that popped into my head. It was Martina McBride's "A Broken Wing". I let the music float into my mind and began singing to the rhythm:

She loved him like he was

The last man on Earth

She gave him everything she ever had

He'd break her spirit down

Then come lovin' up on her

Give a little, and then take it back

She'd tell him 'bout her dreams

He'd just shoot 'em down

Lord, he loved to make her cry

"You're crazy for believin'

You'll ever leave the ground

He said, "Only angels know how to fly"

And with a broken wing

She still sings

She keeps an eye on the sky

With a broken wing

She carries her dreams

Man you oughta see her fly

One Sunday mornin'

She didn't go to church

He wondered why she didn't leave

He went up to the bedroom

Found a note by the window

With the curtains blowin' in the breeze

And with a broken wing

She still sings

She keeps an eye on the sky

With a broken wing

She carries her dreams

Man you oughta see her fly

With a broken wing

She carries her dreams

Man you oughta see her fly

I of course couldn't carry the last note out as long as Martina could but I tried. Nevertheless I received a very shocking response from the listeners: I was applauded. The shock of people actually NOT running outside and banging their heads on the closest tree was overwhelming. So after everyone had given me his or her opinion on my singing I was granted leave. Legolas led me to our rooms and told me I did very well.

Before I told him goodnight I punched him in the arm and gave him a warning of being hurt worse than that if he ever made me do that again. We said goodnight and I opened the door and slipped into my chambers. I changed quickly fearing that I would freeze if I didn't and hasted to climb into bed.

For a long while I did nothing but stare at the ceiling thinking about what had happened that day. The last thought before sleep claimed me was the look in Legolas' eyes as I finished singing. For a brief moment I had seen how deep his feelings were for me. And in that moment I began to feel the same way.

-

**Author's Note:** With this chapter I was smart. I wrote it all the day you had your last update. YAY ME!!! Then I realized that I had to go back and change a lot of this chapter because I was going to add something else before I added what I previously had in this chapter. Don't worry I'll explain later!!

cmjrwalker


	11. Unwanted Answers

Author's Note: Yes I know this is late and yes I know none of you care about me no more, but that's ok cause this stories almost over. Let me explain: Love You is going to be split into three stories (I'm going to rename them so you can tell the difference) 1) Love You: The Beginning of Love, 2) Love You:The Trials of Love, and 3) Love You: Finding Love. The stories will each have about 15 to 20 chapters in them. After the first one I'm going to take a break and start on the next one so don't expect many updates when this one is done. Don't worry I will try and start the second one within two months of this one ending. If you have any comments or concerns on this either review or email me. Happy Reading!!

Love You

Chapter Eleven: Unwanted Answers

As the night continued on I grew more and more restless. I awoke sometime around midnight to find that the noise from the dining hall had dwindled. Most likely the majority of the guests had went to sleep.

I got up from the bed and began pacing back and forth to get rid of some of my energy. The problem with that was that my mind was racing a mile a minute. I was thinking about how I could possiably approach Elrond with my certain problem. I kept pondering on this until a thought sprang into my head. I could try to find him tonight and then maybe talk him into letting me go with the Fellowship to Lothlorien.

Then as soon as the thought came to mind it made me frown. Elrond wouldn't allow that, unless... I gave him a very important reason. That's what I can do. I can tell him that I need to see Lady Galadriel immediatly that would give me leave to go to the council and with the Fellowship.

At my own ingenious thought I began to do my happy dance (which involved the cabbage patch, me dancing in a very strange way and me saying I did it, I did it).

I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me tightly so I wouldn't be 'Indecent'. I headed out the door to make sure that I had everything I needed. I didn't know exactly where Elrond would be but I had a hunch that he would still be hosting his guests in the dining hall.

I walked down the hall and followed the sound of voices. Just before I turned the corner I stopped and peeked out around the corner. What I saw not only surprised me but made a little flare of jealousy rise up in me.

A girl had Legolas pinned up against the wall with one hand caressing his face and the other laying against his abdominal. She was a pretty blonde elf, and from what I could tell, she had every right to be with Legolas. They looked like they were made to be together. It looked like they were true loves. It looked like they were made to rule because they were too perfect to be ruled themselves. It almost made me feel inferior to her beauty... _almost_.

To gain their attention I cleared my throat. And lets just say that their heads snapped to my direction quick, fast, and in a hurry. In fact, they did this so fast that I thought their necks would snap at the movement.

Once they figured out who I was their surprise quickly turned to sheepishness. The look on my face wasn't of shock or hurt or even mad. It was impassive, and I wanted it to stay that way. I didn't want Legolas to see that he had hurt me, even though deep down inside I knew he had. My heart was acheing from a pain located at it's deepest depths. I didn't know why either. I mean it wasn't like I knew this man, I had never met him before in my life.

But even with me understanding all of that I still couldn't shake the feeling of my fondness of him. My thoughts lingered back to when I first attempted sleep that night. How could my feelings for him have grown so much?

And how come when you think you found the guy of your dreams that he turns out to be nothing but a hearkbreaker? I smirked as the tune of "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar appeared in my head. I started humming it and walked down the hall past the two 'secret' lovers toward the stairs.

I wasn't in the least surprise when Legolas ran up behind me and grabbed my arm to face me. What I was surprised with was the fact that he had done it so roughly.

Lets just say I gave him my best "Go to Hell" look that I could in those circumstances then pulled my arm out of his grasp and started to walk down the stairs next to us.

Or what I should've said was that I attempted to pull my arm away and failed to walk away from him. Yeah that does sound better. It was much closer to the event that actually happened.

What actually happened was probably the most embarrising thing that has EVER happened to me while I was trying to keep my pride. Ya know what happened? Well let me start by saying that it hurt... a lot.

Ok well my first mistake was trying to pull my arm out of a very strong elven hand while trying to look cool. The second mistake was that I tried to do the first mistake while walking down a flight of stairs. The result of doing the above things together was in fact, me tumbling face first down a flight of stairs. And this resulted in my landing at the bottom, face first, before anyone could catch me and cracking open a place on my forehead.

As I fell once again into unconsiousness I stared at the blood that was beginning to pool around my head. This was all very familar to me for some strange reason. Maybe I had endured a similar situation when I had fell from Gypsy. _It's funny what you think about while you're dying._ Was the last coherent thought before the darkness that had been threatening to take over my sight finally succeded.

-

Cool hands being pressed against the skin on my forehead and cheeks was the first thing I felt when I woke up. The next feeling wasn't as gentle, the next feeling of course was a very painful throb coming from a extremely sore place on my forehead. It was then that I remembered what had happened.

I cracked an eye open to find a familar pair of eyes staring down at me. The crystal blue eyes at the moment were filled with concern. The eyes belonged to the last elf that I wanted to see at the moment.....Legolas.

Once he realized that I had woken up Legolas backed away a little so my vision was filled with many elves (and Aragorn, who was sitting on the other side of the bed), not just him, standing in my temporary bedroom. The elf-goddess was among them and I felt my normaly pleasant features turn into a scowl as my eyes met hers.

But with my head feeling the way it did at the moment, all my scowl accoplished was making my head hurt worse.

After a few mintuesof me cradling my head I asked the question of the day, "What are ya'll doing in here?"

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long for an answer because Elrond stepped up to fill me in. "Princess you fell down the main halls stairs." He paused for a moment before asking everyone to leave the room. And once everyone left (including Legolas after a very intense staring contest), he closed the door after them and came to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"What happened? Legolas said that you were trying to walk away while he was holding your arm and you tripped down the stairs-"

"That wasn't the whole story." I interrupted him. "I hadn't been able to sleep and I went to go find you so I could talk to you but on my way there I saw Legolas talking to some ho and when I tried to walk down the stairs to find you he held me back and caused me to fall."

"He was talking to a ho?" Elrond asked. "What's that?"

I rolled my eyes and answered with, "A person, usually female, who tries to split up relationships for the fun of it."

"Oh. Well who was this 'ho'?" He asked using the word 'ho' like he was testing it.

"I don't know her name all I know is, that if I ever find her in some dark alley, she's gonna be sorry. She was in here when I woke up."

"Oh I see... Well I recomend you not to do that for a short while, until your head heals once again. You did take quite a nasty fall last night. You will have to stay in here for at least a few days so I can make sure your recovery is doing well." I let out a groan of protest. "Oh a few days won't kill you."

"How do you know?" I asked trying to be a smart alec.

"You're an Elf." He answered simply.

I rolled my eyes once more, "Whatever...Anyways so now that I can talk to you, I'm gonna tell you what I was going to tell you earlier."

"Alright, you may proceed."

"Well I was wondering, would it be alright if I went with Aragorn, for a while?" I asked while trying to keep my sweetest face possible.

"No, you are not well and Aragorn is going to be leaving in two days time." He answered.

"Come on, it's not like I'm gonna hurt myself. I'll be careful. Pleassssseeeee." I begged.

"Alright, but only if you are well and Argorn and Legolas agrees with it."

"Excuse me? I understand the whole asking Aragorn thing, but I ain't gotta ask Legolas nothing." I replied.

"Yes you are, Legolas is your husband after all."

"And?" I asked my additude was returning to me.

"You are in Legolas' care, that means he has the right to deny your wishes."

"The hell he does, ain't no man gonna boss me around." I said my voice just hitting the squeaky mark.

"Calm down, I don't want you to get any more hurt." Elrond pleaded.

"I don't want to calm down." By now I was standing on the bed screaming.

This was it for the Lord of the House. He stood up and grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me down to the bed once more. "You WILL calm down. You are acting like a child. There is no sense in you acting the way you are, now I have given you permission to go. You have recieved your wish now my wish will be granted. You are to stay in here until I give you leave, understand?" The only answer I had for him was a nod of my head and he turned and walked out of the door.

Suddenly I felt extremely tired, like the Sand Man had just emptied his entire sack of sand into my eyes. So I didn't even attempt to struggle against him and just let sleep wash over me.

-

When I woke the second time that day the room had only one other occupant in it besides me. Aragorn was staring out the window, seemingly lost in his thoughts. I raised myself slightly up on my hands and quickly regretted this action because my head began to throb even worse than it was to began with.

The small whimper that escaped my mouth must have been audiable to him because he quickly glanced over at me. Once he saw what I was doing he strode over to me and pushed me back on the bed.

"Aramis, you should know better than to try and sit up after falling last night." He sat on the bed beside me to make sure I wouldn't try to get up again. My only response was a growl. "Now don't do that. I'm trying to make you better again...especially if you want to go with me."

I reached up and squeezed him so tight I thought my arms would break. When I released him, I fell back on to the pillow and let out a "Yessssss!".

He stared at me a little strangely and then said, "But only if Legolas agrees." Once again I let out a groan of dispair. "Amaris don't be like this, he is your husband after all. He has a say in what you do."

"No he dosen't. No husband of mine's gonna tell me what I can and cannot do." I replied.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and walked around the bed to the door. He paused before opening it, "Amaris, if something happens to you while we are away it will be my fault for letting you go. I don't want that burden to be mine alone." Then he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

I stared at the closed door for a moment, expecting it to open again and Aragorn to walk back through and say that we were leaving right now and that he was joking about telling Legolas. I kept waiting for something that didn't happen.

When I realized, in fact, that he wasn't coming back I turned my head so that I was facing the wall in front of me. Thoughts began to fly through my brain about how I could possibly talk Legolas into letting me go without having to talk about what happened the night before. I knew that I wouldn't be able to put off the subject forever but I wanted to have some time to gather my thoughts about the subject matter. And that subject was not something that I wanted to talk about at this point in time.

I really did need to go with Aragorn, not only to see if I can gain some knowledge about Middle Earth but also so I can figure out what I'm going to do with my life here. Should I just attempt to be friends with Legolas or should I be more. That was one of the thoughts that I didn't feel safe thinking or talking about around him.

I closed my eyes wishing that the pain coming from the gash in my forehead would stop being so painful. When I opened my eyes again I was surprised to see who was standing in my room. It was Elrond, but that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was, how he could have possibly got in my room without me noticing. _Damn Elves_, I thought.

"It's good to see you awake once again. I was talking to Legolas earlier about the reason you came here. I was quite shocked at what I heard."

"What d'ya hear?" I asked not really worried by his previous words.

"I heard of your little training session gone wrong." He replied.

"And?"

"Well I was surprised to discover this and the fact that neither of you informed me until now."

"Did he tell ya that I have anmesia?" I asked.

"No, he failed to mention it."

"Well I have got it. See aparently I was knocked out and that I woke up a few days before Legolas was bringing me here. I don't remember anything about my "Past life" here and I aparently had a "Dream" that I was living somewhere else and that I was someone else." I used my quote fingers to empahsise 'Past life' and 'Dream'.

Of course somewhere in my explaination I had lost him because he was staring at me with a very confused look. I sighed deeply then explained my situation to him, beginning to end. And once I was done his confused look had changed into one of extreme concentration. I let him think to his self for a few mintues and then he asked with uncertainity, "You don't remember anything?"

"Nope," I answered.

"Mirkwood is in dire need then. Legolas is Thranduil's only son. If you do not bear a child then Mirkwood will not have an heir to the throne once Thranduil is gone. You can not go with Aragorn. Your life is too esential to Mirkwood." He had stood up by now and was pacing.

"But-" I tried to interviene.

"No buts. It's simply to risky. The only way you would be able to go is if Legolas went with you."

"But that's the reason I want to go with Aragorn. I want to think about this situation that has just fallen into my lap. I want to be normal again, I am a seventeen-year-old girl that just became a senior in high school. I want my life back, I don't want to be the Princess of Mirkwood. I just want to be an average girl, with no worries about anything except trying to make an A in my English class." I bowed my head and tried to hide my tears with my hair.

Elrond walked back over to me and sat next to me on the bed. He brushed the hair back from my face and raised my eyes to his. "I talked to Legolas for you. He says that he wants you to do what you need to get better. As for my say, you have three years to figure out what you will, then you must return to Rivendell and either take on the responsiblity or leave it." He smiled at me and then continued with a, "I hope you do what you think is best. I will allow you and Aragorn to leave in three days time. Hopefully, that will be sufficent enough time for you to get well again."

After making sure that I was still feeling well and that my cut was healing he left me to my thoughts again. I thought about what he said and decided that three years was better than having none. And when I heard the singing of a courous of elves I smiled. _This was going to be more fun than I originally thought_, I thought.

-

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little twist in the plot. Maybe I'll get a bigger reaction from you on this chapter.

cmjrwalker


	12. New Adventures

**Author's Note:** Legolas will not be appearing for about two or three chapters so forget about it ok? Now The Fellowship of the Ring starts to come into the story. I will try my best to go with the book version with as much I can remember, but if I mess up, please don't flame me. If I get to a place where I'm not certain what goes on next I will go with the movie version. Sorry!

Forgive me for this being late, obivously none of you were too concerned as you didn't send me an evil email, threatening my life. This story has a few more chapters, then I will end it and start working on the sequel. The entire series will be three stories long, and so it will be a trilogy. So don't get mad when I don't write for a while!

Love You

Chapter Twelve: New Adventures

Two and a Half Years Later

As soon as Aragorn and I left Rivendell, my worries had faded away like wisps of fog on a summer morning. Everything that I had been contemplating, didn't seem as important anymore, all I knew to be important wasn't, I finally felt freedom.

The best part about me leaving was the fact that I felt not guilty at all. I hadn't snuck out in the middle of the night like I had planned on doing if Legolas wouldn't allow me to go, he had let me. All I had to do was ask. After all that worring I had done for nothing. He understood completely that I wanted to figure out what I wanted without him breathing down my neck, or at least he pretended.

I can't forget the look that was in his eyes that day he had asked me if I really wanted to go with Aragorn, he was sad to see me go, yet he looked like he was trying to hide it. That was the last time I saw him and I hoped it wouldn't be my last.

Over the past two and a half years, I have learned many things from Aragorn. I think the most important thing that I learned was, that I never wanted to be around Orcs again. But of course, now that I am a Ranger, that is impossible. Everytime you travel nowadays, there's always the threat of Orcs.

I've got a lot of peace out of my travels, though, not only have I learned important nature skills, but I have also learned more about my past. I haven't yet decided what I was going to do with Legolas, but I was willing to try to be a queen.

Aragorn, I think, was trying to find some kind of relief while he was out with me. I wondered many times if it had anything to do with him being king. I would ask but everytime I did he wouldn't answer me, just like every other guy, too much pride.

I think the worst thing about my travels with Aragorn was when we would stop in a town for the night and then the old men would look at me with more than getting acqainted on their minds. They would walk over, drunk as a monkey, and then try to get me to fornicate with them, I of course, just laughed. Then Aragorn would step in and tell them to stay away or he would cut out their tounge, you know, the usual thing, and then they would run out the door and not come back.

But as I approached the newest pub on our trip I knew that once I walked into it, my life would change drastically, I just felt it in my gut. Gandalf had met up with Aragorn and I earlier that month and told us that four Hobbits were on their way here, and that we were to take charge of them. I had quickly agreed, because I love the short people, but Aragorn was less eager about escorting Hobbits to Rivendell.

We entered the "The Prancing Pony" and all eyes, automatically, trained themselves on us. Well I know why they were looking so strangely at us, since we both had our hoods on our cloaks up, no one could see our face unless they were right in front of us. Aragorn walked up to the man standing behind the counter and asked for a room for two, (No this wasn't becasue we were going to sleep together, this was because one would take watch while the other would sleep. Perverts!). The man, later I found out his name was Barliman Betterbur, he was about as good as the rest of the men in the room with us.

We walked up to our room and I droped the pack off that was weighing down my back. I looked around at my surrounding area and grimaced with disgust. This was supposed to be an Inn? I've slept on cleaner rocks.

Aragorn glanced out the window and made sure that we weren't being followed. It was really creepy to think that people would have nothing else better to do than to follow Rangers around. As soon as he turned around my stomach started to growl, it must've been all the food smells drifting up through the hallways to the room, that called to my belly.

"I guess you're hungry then," Aragorn smirked.

"Oh, shut up," I pouted. I hadn't had anything to eat all day. Aragorn had ate the rest of the Lembas bread that the Woodelves had given us, this morning. "Can I just get something to eat?"

"Well our little friends should be arriving soon. Oh wait a minute, I think I see them coming now." I raced over to the window and tried to peer out and see if any part of a Hobbit was visible over the gate, there wasn't.

I looked over at my compainion and glared at the playfullness I saw in his eyes. I really didn't understand why Aragorn kept playing tricks on me like that...maybe he thinks it's fun for me to be gullible. I slapped him hard on the shoulder and walked out the door, the food smell drifting from the downstairs was making my stomach growl once more.

I hadn't planned on going back downstairs among the men, but my hunger prevailed. Thankfully Aragorn followed me from our room and together we sat at a table in a dark corner. As soon as we had sat down to relax Aragorn had lit his pipe and was puffing away like a locomotive.

"Do you have to do that every chance you get?" I asked disgusted.

"Of course... you don't mind do you?" He paused while asking.

"Never," I said sarcastically.

"Good then I will resume." He answered.

Just as he put the pipe in his mouth, Barliman Betterbur appeared ready for us to order our meal. And as quick as he had appeared he had disappeared among the crowd of drunken men.

"So, when are they going to get here?" I asked suddenly, after a long silence.

"Who?" He asked.

"The _Hobbits_." I whispered, even though it was unnecessary over the sound in the room.

"Gandalf said that they were to arrive this evening. So they should appear anytime now."

Butterbur appeared shortly with our meal and once again left without a word, like he was afraid. Well that is the normal reaction we recieve from strangers, even elves. They think that we were sent to rob them and burn their houses, they are even more shocked when we act polite and civilized.

Since I am the only female Ranger, they fear me even more. Women are supposed to be alloft and dainty, while I am rougish and rough. You should hear the way the men talk about me, with their wantings and cravings, "behind" my back. Too bad for them that I can hear them whisper their longings about me. I sometimes have Aragorn play my husband and scare them.

Ain't I mean?

Just as we had finished our meal and the table cleared, the four Hobbits finally showed up. They walked over to the bartender and we watched amused as Butterbur looked around for them. I could tell it wasn't often for Butterbur to get midget customers, like them.

After giving a fake name, they were given rooms, a meal, and were soon drinking ale like water. They were soooo adorable! I want one! One of the more serious looking ones was playing with something around his neck, obivosuly this was the leader of their little group. Two of the more rambunctious ones were sitting at the bar drinking with the normal customers.

The leader was still sitting at the table with his servant, I figured, looking more worried by the moment. He was staring at the table with the utmost intrest, then all of a sudden he jumped up and ran over to the Hobbits at the bar. One of them turned around and spilled some drink which the one running slipped on.

The funny thing about him slipping and falling, was that he disappeared in a flash. Aragorn must have been watching the little man, as I had, because he gasped when he disappeared. Aragorn rose out of his seat, grabbed the Hobbit by the collar and headed to our room.

As soon as the other Half-men realized their compainion was missing they quickly gathered their wits and raced after my brother. Just to see what would happen next, I snuck up behind them and waited for them to make their move against the future king. I had to hold back many attempts at laughing at their small frames trying to be brave.

The wee men threw open the door and pointed their mini swords at Aragorn. Aragorn by this time was having a heart-to-heart with the Hobbit, he had kidnapped.

"Hey Aragorn, be easy on him," I shouted through the door as I walked past the Hobbits. I threw back my hood, to let the little light that was in the room land on my face, to let the Hobbits know that I wasn't planning on hurting them.

"Wh-who a-are y-you t-two?" The sandy blond haired Hobbit up front finally asked.

"The name's Strider, my compainion's name is Amaris." Aragorn answered the one I figured to be Sam.

"What do y-you want with Frodo?" Asked the blond in the back.

"We were sent by Gandalf to help you on your mission to Rivendell." Aragorn answered. "What are your names?"

The brunette that hadn't said anything yet, spoke for the whole group, "My name's Peregrin Took," He smiled at me, "But you can call me Pippin," He pointed to the blond beside him, "This is my cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck-"

Meriadoc smiled at me and said, "You can call me Merry."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "My name's Samwise Gamgee, everyone calls me Sam, and this is my master, Mr. Frodo Baggins."

We all looked over at Frodo and was surprised to see that he was staring out the window, like he was expecting something to appear. Sam had broken him out of his reivere when he asked if everything was alright.

Frodo turned around and stared out at us beneath lowered lids, "I'm just a little tired from today's events, I just need some rest, that's all." He walked to the door but turned around. "Is it alright if we sleep in our own room tonight?" He asked Aragorn.

"Absolutely not, it's out of the question. After that excitement you caused downstairs it's a wonder the Ringwraths haven't attacked yet. You will stay here with us tonight, in the morning we will leave."

The Hobbits understood the gravity of the situation and hurried to get their belongings from the room they had rented. I was shocked at how much room they took up on the bed when they went to sleep. They were tiny, then they were huge. Good thing Aragorn slept first, other wise I would have been afraid I would crush them.

I sat in the chair by the fireplace and stared out the window, pondering what I was going to do when I got to Rivendell. Elrond had given me three years to decide, but I hadn't really thought about it since he reminded me of it a month or so ago, when we were there visiting.

It's really hard for me to imagine being an elf, let alone being a princess. This just popped out of no where and I needed time to adjust to being in Middle Earth before someone just shouted out, hey you're an elf princess. I mean, I have come to a sense of believing that I am actually in Middle Earth, so now it's time to think like a princess, if that was what I really wanted...

_Do I want to be with Legolas? _I had tried to prevent myself of thinking about him, but alas it doesn't work very well when I go to sleep and all I dream about is the hurt look in his eyes the day I left him. I also think I have dreamed about my past with him.

I have had certain dreams of us running through fields together, rinding horses together, him teaching me things about war and other stuff I haven't seen before. I even had a dream of us making love, his hands were tender and smooth as they rubbed across my skin.

I shivered as I was shaken out of my daze. I looked over to see Aragorn standing beside me looking slightly worried. He must've not been able to sleep as well as he thought he could at the end of a bed filled with Hobbits.

"Are you ready to switch?" He asked almost begging me to sleep with his eyes. I nodded and whispered a 'thanks' before I crawled on the end of the bed like an old dog.

As I closed my eyes the famaliar scent of tobacco filled my senses and a angleic voice softly begin to sing "Tall ships and Tall Kings". I drifted off to sleep and once more a face filled my vision that would haunt my dreams forever.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry I will work on the next chapter after I get done with this one. Once again sorry for the delay. I have a bunch of stuff going on for our upcoming Formal Inspection for JROTC. If you have any comments that may help me with this please let me know!

cmjrwalker


	13. The Long Road

**Author's Note:** Now I know I was late on this chapter but half the time I was working, had school work, or had family things and the other half I had writers block or was being lazy. I know I am just awful for making you guys wait.

With this chapter I didn't exactly go by either the movie or book, because I couldn't remember either well, so I just wrote what I thought was right. So please don't jump on my case.

Love You

Chapter 13: The Long Road

As soon as I heard Aragorn's sharp intake of breath, my eyes flew open. Years of living outdoors and always having the threat of attacks during the night. I was used to being waken up before the crack of dawn and constantly being on edge, so this morning was no different.

Anyways, back to the story. Before Aragorn had the chance to wake anyone I bolted out of bed and began to get ready (pull on my cloak, boots, weapons, and pack), while Aragorn woke the Hobbits. I had noticed immediately the dread that had filled the air in the little room. I took a quick glance out the window and spotted the dark shadow laying on the hill above the sleeping town.

Once I saw this I began to rush the half asleep Half-men. Pippin almost fell over as I pushed him to the door. The seconds went by like hours, I thought that in any given moment the darkness that rested on the hillside would suddenly fill the room and capture us. Luckily, I found myself outside of the pub/hotel within the moment with the Hobbits closely in tow.

We escaped the town just as the Nazgul descended upon the pub in which we had stayed in. Aragorn and I were walking beside a horse he had bought that look half-dead. Sam had given the poor beast the name Bill, after it's previous owner. We let Frodo ride on the horse so he could keep his strength.

Soon though we began walking though an apple orchid. By this time all the Hobbits were walking behind us. "Aragorn, I'm hungry," Pippin began his hunger speech. I started laughing as Aragorn rolled his eyes and started his speech on how Hobbits didn't need to eat 24/7.

"Oh come on Aragorn can't you see the poor lil' bugger is dying from starvation," I said while stopping to poke Pippin's pot belly. "He won't last much longer."

"That's right Strider listen to the lady, she know's what she's talking about." Merry agreed.

With his frustration bubbling Aragorn stomped behind an apple tree and began throwing several apples at the Hobbits and I even think that a couple of times when an apple hit either Pippin or Merry in the head, it was on purpose.

-

Well after stopping to stuff about twenty apples into our packs apiece, we were off to continue our quest of about twenty days to Elrond's place. I knew that this trip Elrond would make me decide what I wanted to do with my life and to tell you the truth I had no clue. I'd have to have a talk with Elrond and eventually Legolas. I wish I didn't have to decide this soon, after all I still don't know Legolas that well. Maybe while we're here we can talk and at least become friends.

I do admit that yes I have had dreams about him every night for the past month. It would just be his face and him whispering something to me that I couldn't make out.

I hated those dreams, because when I woke up in the morning, I always felt guilty about leaving Legolas at Rivendell. Then I would get so busy during the day, that I would forget about the dreams, and when I went to sleep I would remember again.

-

After we had been traveling for a few weeks and the Hobbits consistent banter about nothing reminded me about my 'Dream Friends' that I had back in the place I called 'North Carolina'. I missed that, it was my home and ever since I have been out of my coma I haven't felt like I was at a home.

I miss all the friends I had at my 'home' and I felt that I hadn't spent enough time with them, even if they were imaginary.

I guess my current feelings of guilt was present on my face, because Aragorn nudged me in my side and gave me a questioning glance. I just shrugged and looked over at the Hobbits who were arguing over who would sleep where.

When they finally settled down and went to sleep I told Aragorn all that was on my mind. He seemed to understand the majority of it, even though most of it sounded crazy. Everything was going fine until he brought up Legolas.

"You know Amaris, I know you have amnesia. And I know that it's hard for you to imagine you and Legolas together, but I can tell you right now and after words, that Legolas loves you and he's probably driving himself mad with worry with you being out here with me." He paused and looked at our temporary campsite and sighed. "Before we left Rivendell that last night you saw him he made me promise that I would keep you safe, and make sure that you came back to him. Now I'm not saying that I am going to make you stay with Legolas or force you to be his wife, I'm trying to help you remember the life that you had with Legolas before the accident."

"What was it like?" I asked staring into the flames, preparing my mind for me to envision this happening.

"Well I never saw you without a smile on your face. When you weren't with Legolas, you were often found either with the children in the castle, in the kitchen, or with the village people (no humor intended).

I looked over at the sleeping Hobbits and sighed. They had no idea what they were going up against. I had decided not to tell them what was to happen, but to try to keep the majority of their coming adventure.

Aragorn must've noticed some kind of emotion to cross my face, because he asked, "What's wrong Amaris?"

"Tis nothing, I'm just a tid bit tired from today's walk."

"Well you go on to sleep I'll stay up for the first watch." He replied.

After standing up, I stretched, gave Aragorn a big sisterly hug, and told him goodnight. I crawled into my little area I was to sleep in and drifted off to my brothers sweetly, singing voice.

-

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I heard a very, energized voice shout.

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes to see who the fool was to wake me. Pippin... I should've known. Oh who could get mad at such a cute face? Obiviously not me, so I held back my smart remark and settled for stretching instead.

I heard one of the Hobbits ask if we were almost to Rivendell and Aragorn answer with, "A twelve days march, then we'll be there." I laughed at the thought of the Hobbit's faces when they would first see the great structure that was Rivendell. When everyone glanced sharply at me I laughed even harder at their confused state of mind.

We would then eat breakfast and start out on our day's journey. To bad we didn't have vehicals.

-

"We will rest for tonight on top of that yonder hill." Aragorn pointed ahead of him some great distance in front of us. I groaned loudly so that my companions stared at me.

Before you read the rest of the conversation you need to understand why I don't like Weathertop. Stopping for the night wasn't such a big thing to me unless it was of course at an ominous place, like Weathertop. Weathertop isn't the kind of place Walt Disney would build a theme park, let me tell you that much. Everytime I go there I can't sleep a wink for a good three days. The only reason I go there is because Aragorn insists that it's such a great lookout spot, yeah right.

Ever since I had begun my travels with my brother, we have stopped at Weathertop when we were in this side of the land. Weathertop is the kind of place you dream of when you are sleeping on the nights the demons in you head take over your visions. Not only is Weathertop at the top of my most creepy places list, but it has no shelter that is any good to a group about the size of ours.

So can you see why I made such an argument with Aragorn over stopping at that damned place?

"Aragorn no, I will not stay there again. that place gives me nightmares." I started in as soon as he even thought of the word 'Weathertop'.

"I'm not going to have this discussion with you again Amaris. The Hobbits need to be in an area of safety-"

"You call that place safe?" I demanded.

"Yes, you know good and well all the safe places in this area and you also know how far away each of them are."

"I'd rather travel to the next town instead of staying at that place."

"The Hobbits couldn't last that long."

Frodo soon stepped between us and looked me in the eyes and said, "We will stay at Weathertop tonight for a short while, then we will move on to the next town."

I almost said that I wouldn't do it, but he showed the most puppy dogged face I'd had ever seen and so all I could do was say alright.

-

As we hiked up what was left of the infamous Weathertop I kept repeating in my head that I couldn't kill Frodo or Aragorn, because they would be important to the ending of this story. We had took a spot near the side we had climbed and pitched a temporary camp. I couldn't believe that they had actually got me to climb the freakin' hill without having to use force. Aragorn owed me sooooo much.

Aragorn and I were in the middle of a deep discussion of why I hated his guts, when we smelt the smell of smoke around us. Like a flash we both turned adn ran down the steps/hill side to the Hobbits. The Hobbits were gathered around a small, happy flame that Aragorn soon kicked out and was eating something Sam had cooked.

I glanced back over my shoulder at the direction in which we had came and saw the shadows of the things that followed us... Nazgul. Aragorn turned and looked in the direction that I was and yelled at the Hobbits to pack their things and go on top of Weathertop.

I knew this had been an awful idea, well at least I knew what happens next anyways, Frodo gets stabbed and Glorfindel saves him. Well my plan was to help Aragorn make sure his ass doesn't get kicked in the process.

The Hobbits tried to block the ringbarer as much as possible while Aragorn and I stood in front of them. I knew that the Wraiths were bigger, stronger and older than me, but that made little difference at that point in time. My goal in life at that moment was to protect Frodo, without getting myself killed.

-

**Author's Note: **Not as long as it usually is, but whatever, it's an update. Thanks for sticking in there for me, while I was trying to get through all that crap (listed above). I thought that I would have more time to write during the summer, whoops... wrong again. Don't worry I have the next update up sooner then this one.

cmjrwalker


	14. Old Places and Faces

**Author's Note:** I hate myself... I am the most awful, hypocritical author in the whole fandom kingdom. I get upset when others don't update and then I end up not updating myself. I don't deserve your pity or your reviews (But I do appreciate them!).

This chapter really sucks, but never fear, Legolas is here!

(Again) With this chapter I didn't exactly go by either the movie or book, because I couldn't remember either well, so I just wrote what I thought was right. So please don't jump on my case.

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You

Chapter 14: Old Places and Faces

The next thing I remember was watching a wraith knife enter Frodo's shoulder. My heart stopped, I didn't acquire my short term goal: protecting Frodo. Right before the wraith I was fighting pushed me off the side of the cliff, I remembered the task at hand and sidestepped.

Once I was certain that the wraith was at the bottom of weathertop again, I ran to Frodo's side. Aragorn had already placed Frodo in his care and was ready to move out, as only his medical knowledge would allow.

Rivendell here we come.

-

Instead of the twelve days that the trip to Rivendell was going to take, it took sixteen, and that's only because we had to keep stopping and starting once more. Finally once we crossed the Bridge of Mitheithel, Arwen had reached us and carried Frodo on to Rivendell and that speed our journey up tromendiously. We had just arrrived at Rivendell and it was as wondorus as I recalled.

By the time our group was greeted by Elrond, the butterflies were throughly dancing in my stomach. He breifly sent me a glance that shouted _We need to talk!_, I smiled worriedly, and began to listen to what he had to say.

Elorond gave us a basic lie/summary of what was going on and why everyone was so busy. As soon as he told the Hobbits to go with one of the elf servants, he then told Aragorn and I the real reason everyone was so busy. There was going to be a big meeting once Frodo awoke and it was a secret meeting so don't tell anybody about it and blah, blah, blah... boring.

I interrupted Elrond and said "Hey El, I don't wanna be rude but I'm gonna go hang and catch up with some old friends. Don't worry Aragorn will fill me in later." And I ran off before he cold stop me.

-

Once I had ran off from my old friends, I began re-exploring the House of Elrond. Not much had changed in the three years I had been gone, except for the fact that one third of the population was suddenly missing, I figured it was from them leaving and going across the sea. It hadn't hit me yet as to what I was going to do when the time came for Legolas to leave. Actually last time I was in Mirkwood he mentioned briefly that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

I was still trying to think of Legolas as a husband, but it was not worth trying. This problem was probably caused by me not seeing him in forever, except for in my dreams. Oh well, maybe I'll get to talk to him during the upcoming months, before he left for the Fellowship trip.

-

Did you know that walking around in areas that you have never been in is cool until you get lost? Well I found that out quickly when I decided to not pay attention to where I was going and unintentionally got lost walking around aimlessly in unknown corriders.

Well just as I was kicking my self mentally and physically, I heard the sweetest, most soothing voice whisper my name and I slowly turned around to see...Legolas Greenleaf.

He was dressed in his traveling clothes with his bags in his hands, standing by the room he used on my first visit here with him (that I remembered). He still looked handsome, but he was thinner, older, and more stressed out. I smiled, relieved that I had found someone I knew, and once he returned my smile, it was like someone had wiped all his worries and weariness away.

He dropped his bags and walked over to me, I was about to shrink away thinking that he was going to grab me up and kiss me, but I didn't, something told me to stay. I guess he remembered that I didn't remember, cause he just stood there looking at me.

I gave him a questionable look, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised to see you, why are you here?" He asked.

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to his door. "Well hon, that's a very long story that will take more than a minute to tell, so lets put your stuff in your room and then talk." So I helped him throw his belongings on his bed and walked to the garden with him (when I say walked I mean followed him).

In the garden I went through my adventrous experience in semi-detail, all the while, I don't think he was listening to me. I think he was listening to my voice, not the actual words, ya know? Especially since the whole time he was 'listening' he had a glazed over look, like a box of krispy kremes, _Er...you have to stop doing that Amaris, stop making connections with that dream world _I started to think.

I must've paused in my telling of my adventure, because Legolas gave me a curious glance. "What?"

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"I'm finished, it's not like you were even listening, it looked like you were asleep." I said, thinking about how elves sleep with their eyes closed.

He gave me a sheepish grin and admitted, "I was."

I gave him an astonished look and hit him in the shoulder, "How dare you sleep when I'm talking, I'm not that boring am I?"

"Well I haven't slept well lately and I must've dosed off by accident, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it." He looked terrified, I guess he thought I was mad at him.

"I guess I can let you slip this one time, maybe, but in exchange ya gotta do something for me." I replied.

"What do you need?"

"Carry me back to my room, cause my legs hurt really bad and I'm tired and I don't know where my room is, so can ya help me?" I got my face set and ready with those huge, puppy dog eyes that only a well practiced beggar has.

For once in my life, I didn't have to use the hound dog eyes from hades, probably because I was this persons true love, and it made me feel real bad, because I couldn't return his love. I know any person would be lucky to have the handsome specimen that was now standing in front of me. He gently helped me up and picked me behind my knees and shoulders.

And even though him carring me up the flights of stairs and down the halls took several minutes, they felt like seconds. You know the saying time flies when you're having fun? Well it was nice to have the free ride, but other than that the whole thing made me uncomfortable. I know I put myself in the situation, but he wasn't supposed to smell so good or make me feel like in his arms was where I belonged.

I hate males! Why are they so good at making you feel things you don't want to?

-

When he literarly dropped me off by my door, that just happened to be beside his, I said my thanks and went inside. Everything was the exact way that it was when I first stayed at Rivendell: bed, desk, window, many rooms, etc. It didn't surprise me with the size, even though by now I was used to much smaller and less extravagant sleeping quarters.

All of a sudden, tiredness swept over me and I was filled with the sudden urge to just lay down on the rug and go to sleep. I decided that this was the best choice in action, I figured that if I took a bath before I took a nap then I would probably doze off and drown in the water.

So I laid down on the finely decorated rug and I thought no more.

-

"Pippin...go eat an apple and leave me alone." I muttered once I heard someone complain about being hungry. I turned over and started to punch my pillow so I could go back to sleep. When my pillow started making noises like it was in pain, I realized I hadn't had a pillow when I went to sleep...

IT WAS LEGOLAS!

"What are you doing?" I screamed while I was hurrying to stand up.

"It's your fault that I was under you. All I did was come into your room, to return your necklace and you just happened to turn over when I walked past, to trip me. When I fell down, you grabbed me and put your head down on me, and all of a sudden you start hitting me once I made a comment about being hungry." He said with all honesty.

"I did that?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and then said, "By the way, you smell bad, go take a bath I already have." I looked at him and noticed he was wearing a different set of clothes, no longer his traveling attire.

"Oh shut up and get out so I can." I started pushing him out of my room and I could tell he had a huge grin on his face to match the one on mine.

Once I told him goodbye, I paused behind the door, listening to see if Legolas said anything and sure enough I wasn't disappointed. "Valor, I love her."

I silently gasped and walked away from the door to my bed. I knew he loved me but now I wasn't so sure about being so close to him, I would have to think about my feelings some more.

Just as I sat on my bed a memory hit me. It was of my younger years...I was outside in something that resembled a tree house, and Legolas was next to me, telling me about something. No not something, someone, Haseful, he was telling me about Haseful using me. He was using me to get back at Legolas and that Haseful didn't love me, Legolas did.

I had backed up from Legolas surprised that he had told me the very thing I was going to say to him, almost like he had been reading my mind. "I love you too Legolas." I spoke before I even thought about what to say. With out giving me another word Legolas had bent over and kissed me for the very first time. And when his lips touched mine I had felt something close to an explosion going off in my brain.

I opened my eyes still feeling sligthly affected from the memory, and I knew that all his kisses were like that to me, echos of that memory. I sat there a moment or two longer, just thinking about that feeling and about Legolas and then I got up to go take a bath.

-

**Author's Note:** The next chapter is the last chapter in this part, as I have told you before there will be three parts to this story. I will start working on the next chapter ASAP, but it will be a while before you can start reading the next part cause I want to at least get to chapter 8 before I put it up so you won't have to wait so long for an update!

cmjrwalker


	15. The Council

**Author's Note:** True to my word I started working on this as soon as I finished the last chapter and here it is. Remember this is the LAST chapter in this PART of the story. So do not expect anything new until probably August from me, unless you're reading my other story. Yes, I am hoping to finish that one very soon.

By the way, I have a beta. Her name is Orlando's Hot Chick, and I love her and thank her greatly for reading my story over and making it sound as if I am at least half awake when I write it.

Extreme Southern Dialect Warning

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own any character in this story except for Amaris and maybe a few other characters along the way.

Love You

Chapter 15: The Council

The morning had come way to early for me to be able to process any real thought, so I stumbled around my room long enough to get clothes on and comb my hair, just as I finished pulling back my hair Legolas knocked on my door and when I didn't answer he assumed I was still asleep, so he opened the door. It would have been quite amusing, the look he had on his face when he couldn't see me in bed, if I was awake, but since I wasn't I just stared at him blankly when he started running to my bed and pulling off all the covers looking for me.

I guess he noticed I wasn't there, cause he just kinda did a 180 and stared at me. "Well there you are," He smiled.

"Yep I have been for a while. By the way thanks for destroying the bed, now the maid will have thought we had a morning sex party." Man, am I cranky when I'm forced to be up for no reason.

Legolas just kinda blushed and turned away, "Well lets go down to breakfast, shall we?"

"Sure why not, then maybe we can mess up the table, to make it looked like we were having sex on it too." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and started putting the bed slightly back together, so it would look a little more decent. "Happy?" He asked.

"Much," I answered. I guess he had remembered me acting that way before the accident. I smiled at the thought.

He opened the door and let me walk through before following and said. "You know, you don't have to go to this."

"I know, but I wanna, so I am. Plus y'all already outnumber Aragorn, so I'll be there to even up the score a little." I responded.

"There are other humans attending," He replied.

"But no other rangers."

"As you wish my...girl," He finished lamely.

I hid my smile as he pushed open the door to the Great Hall. I had to admit, since Legolas showed up I started feeling a little more alive, and the bath the night before had helped. I suppose if I had waited, then I wouldn't have gotten up this morning.

Everyone, as they had the night before, stared as Legolas and I entered the room. I guess they had all heard about our room arrangements being the same as they were last time, (being seperated by a wall) and had all began thinking about possible trouble in paradise. I personally didn't care what they thought, but I started to believe that it was bothering Legolas, because whenever we walked in the Great Hall Legolas would always pull me in a little tighter and smile brighter. I didn't push away for two reasons: 1) It would cause futher rumors and 2) I kinda liked it.

It made me feel...special...maybe? I couldn't really explain it. It was like he was the perfect height for our arms to loop and it felt comfortable for me, all my 'past' boyfriend's arm holding felt uncomfortable, like their bodies weren't made for mine to be with.

But whatever, I could just be imagining things, afterall these could just be past feelings coming up through my anmesia, or could it? Could I be falling for him? Or am I feeling safe around him because he is the only one I really know?

These thoughts and feelings were really confusing so I pushed them into the back of my mind as I sat down to breakfast, better to think about them when I have nothing else better to do.

Last nights feast seemed to have had some after effects on some of Elronds guest, this morning, because the majority of the people were sitting at their tables supporting their heads as if they had some sort of hang over, except for the elves of course. It was really amusing actually, seeing people wince whenever our host, Elrond stood up to annouce the guest that had arrived after our supper, it was Boromir from Gondor, the stewards son.

Boromir, had come searching for information on the trouble outside of his kingdom and it's source, but I of course already knew that. It was really weird knowing what was going to happen before it happened, but oh well I'll stop knowing about halfway through The Return of the King. Then it'll be up in the air, I just hope that I couldn't change anything to much to alter the ending.

Anyways back to breakfast, I was looking at all the different people trying to figure out who would be there and who wouldn't, it was easy to determine who the Fellowship were, because they looked almost exactly like the character that portrayed them in the movie.

Legolas interrupted my musings with some joke about a Hobbit, a Dwarf, and a Human and drew me into making jokes with him for the rest of breakfast, (especially blond jokes).

-

The Council of Elrond was a semi-horseshoe shaped arrangment of chairs, around a podeum, where Elrond was to stand. And after Legolas had led me to my seat, beside Aragorn, he took his seat across from me with his traveling companions. Everyone started piling in and it wasn't long before Elrond followed and called the meeting to order.

I glanced around the semi- thingy and tried to place everyone that I saw, Frodo, I noticed was looking much better now that the Elves had treated his wounds. Bilbo, was looking like someone had sapped the youth out of him since the last time I saw him, which was just a few years ago. Hasufel was giving me his best attempt at a seductive smile, I had noticed he hadn't attempted to talk to me alone since the first night I 'met' him. Legolas simply gave me his best attempt at a 'I'm so jealous that, that guy's looking at my girl, but I'm pretending to not be bothered by it' grin, once I glanced his way, I guess he had noticed Hasufel's smile and was thinking along the lines, _I must not allow him no where near her._ I tried to name the other guest from what I had been told, but since it started giving me a headache I stopped and I began listening to Elrond.

And continued to listen to Elrond and I soon found out that he can talk forever and ever and ever. My goodness he was worse than my 'history' teacher in the eleventh grade, Mr. Hudson. All the man did was sit at his desk and drink coffee or drone on about why such and such battle was fought or why such and such event could have been prevented, but never actually telling what happened with his current story. And that was why a great mysterious person created books, so students wouldn't fail if their teachers failed to teach.

Well as I was saying, Elrond continued talking about something involving the end of the free world, (otherwise this wasn't very important to me, cause I already knew all about it). So I figured that it would be better for me to catch up on my sleep, because I was still worn out from the trip and eventually I kinda accidentally on purpose dozed off...

-

And when I closed my eyes I had the dream again:

_As I stood on a precarious cliff surrounded by brush and bare trees, I stared at my death two or three miles below me, my enemy was behind me, pushing and pressuring me to jump, and a sudden thought seeped into my mind, I might as well jump. I have no reason to live. A sickly smile crossed my lips as I took my final plunge. My flimsy nightgown clung to my sweat-covered body as the air rushed past me and the ground welcomed me. Bright light and swirling stars appeared in front of my eyes as I neared the ground. The entire time when I was falling, I kept hearing my name being called over and over again. And after a while I started to feel a sharp pain on my right side of my ribs. _

-

When my face was about to be smacked into the ground, I awoke not gasping for air as I had done before, but softly, like I had had a wonderful nights rest and was ready for anything.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Apparantly, I had been snoring and the slight pain in my ribs and the voice had been Aragorn's attempt at waking me up. Thankfully, because I had been wearing my hood on my head no one had noticed the fact that I had fell asleep. No one except the elves and Aragron, who had heard my snoring.

I opened and closed my eyes to make sure I was properly awake and I swear that Elrond gave me a dirty look, when I chanced a quick glance at him. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw my brother smiling slightly.

I saw that everyone except for me was paying close attention to what Elrond had to say. Well not everyone...Haseful was looking directly at me with a blank expression, I knew without being able to read his mind that he knew that something was up between Legolas and I, and he was going to try to finish what he had started years ago.

I looked over at Legolas and was surprised that he had not noticed that Haseful was staring at me, again. _Look at me Legolas, please_ I thought at him, and after he didn't look at me, _well what do ya know, it doesn't work Amaris great try though. Oh well...it was worth a try. Now what am I gonna do about it? _My thoughts were interrupted by Gandalf rising and speaking the black speech. Everything grew dark and for some strange reason I had the worst headache since ever. And obviously I wasn't the only one, seeing that all the elves had their eyes closed and a pained expression on their face. I must've not been as bothered by the pain, since I was only half-elf.

Once it was over with and Gandalf apoligized for it, everyone was quiet for some strange reason Boromir had attempted to grab the ring and that had been Gandalf's response. Boromir soon regained his composure and rambled on a whole speech, that basically meant 'my father could use this ring against the bad guys, let me have it,' but I didn't understand why he couldn't have just said that, men.

At least my headache went away, yay. And obivously I was the only one thinking about my sudden headache and then relief, since all the other elves were paying close atttention to the current discussion.

"You cannot weild it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questioned?

Legolas jumped to his feet and said, "He is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."

Boromir returned his stare to my brother, "Aragorn...so this is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas finshed.

Aragorn then told Legolas to sit down in elvish. I guess he hadn't wanted it to seem like he was arrogant about being a future king.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir sat down and finshed, "Gondor needs no king."

Well this is about the time I decided to put my two cents in, whether anyone asked for it or not. I stood up, flung my hood back and said, "Excuse me, Boromir, is it?" He nodded his head. "Let me tell you something-"

Legolas interrupted me, "Amaris don't." I looked at him, smirked, and turned my glare back to Boromir.

"You better hope to never catch me by myself, cause you just insulted not only my brother, but my husband, and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I finished and sat down.

Boromir didn't reply, he only put on a front of, 'You can't scare me little girl,' but I could tell he had been a little disturbed by the fact that a woman was man enough to talk to him like that. Especially after her husband had said to stop.

To put an end to the bickering, Gandalf said, "Aragorn is right we cannot use it."

And after Elrond started talking about destorying the ring, everyone seemingly forgot about what had happened. Except of course for Boromir, Legolas, and me. Boromir still had his front on, Legolas was looking at me strangly, and I still had my smirk.

None of this changed until Gimli ran up and broke his ax over the ring. And that little attention grabber had everyone's attention.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade," Elrond stated.

Following this useful information, Boromir said something that we all knew and so was unimportant. And as everyone stood up to try and convince everyone else that they should take the ring, I thought to myself, _Thank you Bormir, for starting yet another argument._ This one I chose not to be in, seeing how I already knew who was going to take it, and remained setting. Frodo slowly stood up and said, "I will take the ring to Mordor." Everyone stopped fighting and listened, "I will take the ring to Mordor," He repeated. "But I do not know the way."

Soon everyone of the Fellowship members joined and just as Elrond started saying, "The Fellowship of the Ring," I jumped up from my seat and said, "Wait just a cotton-pickin' minute."

"Yes Amaris?" Elrond asked. Legolas closed his eyes and I could almost hear him say to himself, 'Please don't want to go, please don't want to go," over and over. Aragorn just grinned at me.

"I'm going too!" I said and walked over to step beside Pippin. All the council gasped, except for those who knew me.

"No Amaris, it is too dangerous for a woman." Elrond replied.

My only answer was, "Well when I see one wanting to join I'll tell her that, cause I know you aren't telling a half-elf they can't go," I smiled.

-

**Author's Note:** Excuse me, but why did I only get 3 review last chapter? I thought you loved me. cries to herself in a corner

By the way, yes the dream in this chapter is the one in Chapter One. Maybe Amaris will find out it's interpretation later in the story? Or is it a vision?

Like I said above, this is the LAST chapter of this PART. The next PART will probably not be up until AUGUST. Do not worry I will continue, of couse only with your support, (Hint, Hint)!

Have a great summer!

cmjrwalker


End file.
